The Dragon Guardian
by odvie
Summary: When magic makes its comeback into the world, the Library chooses a second guardian to protect the Librarians. Even if this one is a bit unusual...
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Guardian**

English is not my first language. I'm trying to improve, so be nice with me, please. ^^'

Chapter 1:

Nolwenn Larcher yawned as she was getting the letters from the mailbox : bills, advertisings, a note from an angry neighbor about flower pots falling from a balcony, a white letter with no stamp and just her name, a paper from the local church...

Wait.

A letter without stamp and just her name and no adress ? What the hell was that ? If it was an anonymous letter, she sweared she would find this asshole and chew him or her verbally ! Last time it had been from a stupid teenager boy who had fought it was smart to send menaces by mail with his name on it. Nedless to say she had tracked the guy down, found his parents and shown them the "nice" little words. She had never been annoyed again...

Until now.

So, what to do ?

Well, reading it would be the best but she had better things to do. Like going back to bed before her fever started to rise again.

Yes, the flu was a real bitch this year, and it was early !

* * *

"Another guardian ? Asked Eve Baird at the tall silver-haired man in front of her. But why ?

-Well, it seems the Library decided that ONE guardian for THREE "librarians in training" and ONE experimented librarian wasn't enough. But this one has not answered yet. -he muttered- I wonder why... Just hope it's not another obsessed one with security-measures..."

These things were giving more headaches than the three new librarians reunited in the same room... He sighed and walked in the kitchen : he wanted some tea.

A week later, while the LiT and the guardian were on their first mission thanks to the Clipping Book, Jenkins was tidying up his office and saw the paper : still no answer from the new potential guardian. What could simply keep a person to say "yes" or "no" to a Library's letter ? It wasn't hard ! Even someone with half a brain could do it !

* * *

 _You have been selected to interview for a_

 _prestigious position with the_

 _Metropolitan Public Library._

What the hell was that ?! Nolwenn was feeling better than a few days ago. So, a job in a foreign library in the US ? How did it found her in her small french village ? And how could she get there ? A plane ticket wasn't cheap, and it would take too much time getting ready and she wasn't sure that her pet would be allowed on a plane...

"Meow !"

She looked at the black short-haired cat, sitting on the nearest shelf and watching the paper with curious eyes.

"What do you think Ninon ? Could it be a good job ? Better a foreign library than no work at all or the factory ?"

The cat huffed and got up before jumping on her shoulders and meowed again.

"Yeah, I think you're right. It's probably a joke... But seriously : why not ?"

The blue light emited by her door at this moment startled her and Ninon hissed.

"What the hell is that ?! Let's check, Ninon. Springtrap, stay here, Bun'."

The sand-colored rabbit just opened a lazy eye before closing it and sighing : how noisy was his human today... How could he get a nap in these conditions...

"Why the hell is the door glowing... Can't be one of the wards... Not the guardian statuette... Well, let's open it and see... What the..."

There was a corridor and she hear a male voice muttering about librarians and guardians. Magic... Very strong magic. But where was this corridor leading to ? The black cat meowed softly.

"You're right. Maybe it's more than a simple library. But it would still be a better job than the factory."

She walked carefully, her senses in alert : managing to get what seemed to be a portal from her own appartment to this place was a real exploit. How was it even possible ? The voice was slowly closer and closer and she finally found a strange room with offices at the center, many shelves and a tall silver-haired man busy checking papers. How to... Ah yes, the letter was in english... So she would have to speak english here. Foreign letter, foreign place, foreign people...

* * *

"Excuse me, sir. Spoke a soft feminine voice. Is that the library ? I just said "why not?" to the letter and my door just sent me there... How is that possible anyway ?"

The french accent was heavy and the sentences unsure. Jenkins sighed : language barriers... Great... He turned around and stopped : that ?! A guardian ?! Seriously ? Was the Library going insane ?!

She was smaller than Miss Cillian ! How could she protect the LiT with such a small frame ?! He got up slowly and she took a step back when she saw how tall he was.

Shit. He was already frightening her just by standing... Well, for a guardian, being intimidated by someone bigger than her, she wasn't going to be a good one...

He watched her very long brown hair tied in a loose braid, her green tired eyes and her pale features. She was wearing a too large black hoodie and jeans. Longs legs. Thin frame... He could snap her in two halves easily if he wanted to. A black short-haired cat with green eyes was laying on her shoulders, staring at him as if it was defying him to do something to this obviously young woman.

"That's Ninon. My cat. She is a bit territorial..."

Territorial ? That blasted cat was looking at him as if he just insulted her ancestors from the last five generations !

"So, he began with his stern voice. What took you so much time to simply answer to a more simpler letter ?

-Caught the flu, had to stay at home and rest. Just that."

Ah, the flu... Well, he could understand the delay and thinking how contagious was this annoying sickness, he was glad she didn't come earlier. He didn't want to imagine his Annex with 3 Librarians and a guardian sick with flu... It would be hellish.

"So, you're the second guardian. He spoke with his stern voice. I hope you will perform your job adequately. The colonel Baird, the first guardian has been training them for weeks. She is really focused on keeping them alive and safe. Maybe yours is to watch for their soul.

-What ? Watch for the souls of who ?

-The librarians. Let me dumb the thing for you : you are a guardian as the colonel Baird, your work is to keep the Library and the librarians safe.

-I'm not dumb, you know, Mister...

-Jenkins. I am the caretaker of the Annex. The Library has been lost somewhere between planes of existence and we are trying to find it...

-Wait, wait wait wait... Can you, please, take back the story to the beginning ?"

Jenkins sighed and gestued her to sit. They were going for some time... He wanted a cup of tea.

Two hours later :

"So, magic exists -the black cat hissed at the woman- Shht Ninon. There is a Library where dangerous artefacts are kept so they don't fall between wrong hands. - Jenkins sent a dark glare to the now growling cat- Seriously, Ninon ? What's wrong with you ? Librarians are tasked to research and fetch the artifacts. And the guardians are here to protect the librarians.

-Exactly."

Maybe this one wasn't as stupid as he thought... But that cat... Something was wrong with the cat but the caretaker couldn't place what exactly was the problem. Maybe this black beast was just irascible... He was thinking about showing her the Clipping Book when he got a call from the Colonel Baird. A few minutes later, he opened the backdoor, leading to a strange upside-down room with four people inside.

"That's fascinating... He muttered. I would have never thought this could work with closet doors..."

He watched the four people rushing inside and faceplanting in front of him. The tall blond woman got up, closed the doors and took her firearm in hands before opening the doors again only to see an empty alley.

"I have a symbolic representation of all of you in the Labirynth. - He showed a strange circular thing before throwing it on the nearest office- I will not try this trick again for a long time... So, -he clapped his hands at the four- this first little escapade, how was it ?"

Mr Stone dropped the sword on the floor and Mr Jones seemed to remark the silent woman sitting at the desk with the black cat.

"Jenkins, who is that ? Finally asked the colonel Baird.

-That is the second guardian : Nolwenn Larcher.

-Hello, greeted Nolwenn ignoring the cat hissing on her shoulders. Nice to meet you all. Don't pay attention to the cat : she is in a bad mood today.

-You have a french accent.

-That's because I'm french. And you are ?

-Colonel Eve Baird, guardian. This is Jacob Stone, Cassandra Cillian and Ezekiel Jones, librarians.

-In training, added Jenkins passing by. I'm letting you get to know each other. I have work to do. Oh, Colonel Baird: those are the books I've found about minotaurs. Very aggressive creature and they can hold a grudge.

-What ? Wait ! Jenkins !"

She nearly ran after the old man, leaving the shaken librarians and the new guardian alone.

"So, began Nolwenn. What just happened ?"

By the time Eve Baird came back to the main room, the french woman was already chatting the three librarians about their mission.

"So, a minotaur, really ? That must have been a scary encounter.

-It was ! Baird shot that thing seven times and it still got up !

-Really ?! It must have a really hard skin..."

The Caretaker sighed as the colonel Baird was angrily swearing about the Minotaur and the fact it couldn't die when shot at. When she ranted about the new guardian : how a runt could help her to protect the librarians ? She was looking more like a PA than a proud soldier. There was no way she would be useful on missions.

He decided to remind her that there were now 4 librarians and only 1 guardian. Another guardian could still help, and if the Library has made its choice in a "runt" as Baird was calling her, it had to be for a reason.

An inoffensive guardian... Better for taking care of the soul of Librarians than their physical safety. Why not ? There had to be a certain balance everywhere.

Now, with a soldier and a... he didn't know what exactly for now, the three baby-librarians should be more or less safe. He hoped the Library had been right in choosing 2 guardians...

"So, wanna go with us to fight an angry minotaur in a magic labirynth ? Asked Jake to Nolwenn who was petting her black cat absently.

-For a first day at work ? She asked, smiling. I've never seen a minotaur nor a magical labirynth. I would be happy to come along.

-No. Interjected Baird. Nope ! Too dangerous ! We don't even know if you can fight or not ! I don't even know what you can do in a dangerous situation !

-I don't like fighting but I can protect myself. And I'm good at watching people and things.

-Not enough. I can't take you on this mission. Stay here with Jenkins. I don't have time for another newbie.

-Please, Colonel Baird. Insisted Cassandra. She's a guardian too. She has been chosen by the Library. She can protect us too."

Eve sighed : Stone and Jones seemed to not really care about the situation and Jenkins was not here to sass them into taking or not the new guardian. Cassandra was doing the Puppy Eyes...

That was really unfair !

"Alright, she wielded. The newbie comes with us. But if something happens..."

She let the threat unspoken but it was still clear.

"Now, let's go and beat that monster before it kills more people."

Being trapped in a magical labirynth was weird. They all were in the Boston town, but not really in the same time. No way to get to the roofs, no way to get to the subway... Fascinating... Even the people in here were speaking total nonsense. Nolwenn could feel her senses being triggered by the magic ruling the place. The Minotaur was hidden in a human apparence but she couldn't be fooled by the smell. The Librarians were not fooled ever by this highly aggressive entity. The french woman was glad she let Ninon at the Annex, it would have been too dangerous for her little friend here.

Jenkins managed to keep them safe from the homicidal bull for a few minutes, so Cassandra could draw a map and find the way to the center of the labirynth. Amazing woman ! She liked her. Ezekiel was staying with the redhead so they could steal the Ariane's Thread and destroy that blasted dimension with the Minotaur inside it while Jake and Eve would keep the monster busy.

"Hey, Runt, you're coming with Jones and Cassandra. You're no match against a Minotaur."

Nolwenn shrugged : she didn't like the new nickname but the tall blond woman was right about the Minotaur. Running with Ezekiel and Cassandra was better, even if she could feel the magic getting stronger and disorienting. She wanted to leave this place before losing control of her instincts but these 2 librarians were her charge. She had to protect them, and to protect them, she had to stay with them, even if everything here was triggering.

"Oh no, I can't. I can't do this. Jake was right ! No one can trust me !"

Oh oh. Not good. Ezekiel was already trying to reassure the redhead and Nolwenn decided to step in :

"Cassandra, look at me, please. You managed to guide us all the way down here. You can do this. I don't know what happened between you and Jacob but if there is one person who can find the center of this damned place, it's you, Girl.

-But it's too much ! Look at that ! It's too much ! I just can't...

-Can you use your others senses ? Asked Ezekiel.

-My senses don't get along since the... -she gestued to her head, making Nolwenn frown.

-Then, me and Nolwenn will guide you. You close your eyes, stay focused on the map inside your head and tell us the directions. Is that alright ?

-Okay... Just tell the directions... -she gripped their arms, making them stepping closer to support her- First, walk straight and turn left.

-Alright, repeated Ezekiel. Straight and left. Let's do this."

She could feel it : the closer they were walking, the stronger was the disturbing magic.

It took them a while to walk through the different stairs and corridors but they finally managed to enter a modern room with many artefacts exposed. All of them were about greek mythology and they could see the massive ball of wire at the center.

"So, the Arianne's Thread is that ? Asked Nolwenn. I've always thought it would be smaller..."

For her, the Arianne's Thread had always been a ball of wool, not... That. She saw Cassandra losing her balance and rushed to her side :

"You alright ?

-I will. It's just my brain who really doesn't like being here. I have to count backward from 7. 7 is purple. 6 is indigo...

-Well, spoke Ezekiel. You girls stay here, I'll handle the Thread. Shut down detectors. Off the glass. Grab the Thread... We just need 5 minutes here.

-You don't have them."

The trio startled at the new voice and Nolwenn hissed when she saw the tall woman pointing a firearm to the man. Ezekiel raised his hands and Cassandra's jaw dropped, not knowing what to do.

"Who are you ? Asked the woman.

-We're the Librarians, answered Ezekiel cockily. We accept your surrender.

-Who are you ? Hissed Nolwenn, her nails slowly shifting into black claws.

-This is Mrs Willis, whispered Cassandra. The director of this firm.

-There is only one Librarian and you are NOT him."

The way she was moving her hands and her weapon toward Jones was slowly but steadily getting on the nerves of the french woman who was fighting internally to not shift and wreak havoc.

"But something has changed. Continued Mrs Willis. There is more magic in the world. More power for our sacrifices. – "What ?!" mouthed Nolwenn to Cassandra who went paler just by seeing the fangs – Golden Axes, in one form or another, has always sacrificed innocents for 3000 years and we have never seen our share prices going that high since our last offering."

Killing innocent people for money ?! Cassandra shivered when she got contact with scaly clawed black hands. Nolwenn made a "shht" gesture and she nodded. They would talk about this later.

"You are the first modern people to reach the center. No intern have ever managed that ! Kids today... There is no initiative !"

Something... She needed something to distract this she-demon so they could take the Thread... Ezekiel managed to make her talk and she saw the opportunity to stalk the armed woman, her tail swinging slowly under Cassandra's terrified stare. Poor red head... She didn't need that. The man saw her and held back a face. Yes, she was creepy by walking on all four and being partially transformed but she didn't really care : the threat had to be neutralised. Cassandra moved closer and her unsteady balance made some noise which capted Mrs Willis'attention and she made a disgusted face when she saw the french woman.

"What is this ugly beast ?! Is it even human ?"

Nolwenn hissed and got up, her wings threatening to come out and shred her hoodie, she clenched her clawed hands and growled :

"Have you ever heard of magical dragons ?"

She shot at her but the bullet ricocheted on her scaly arm, hitting a glass protected a small statue.

"Hey, protested Ezekiel. Be careful ! There are some valuable things here !"

Cassandra jumped on the she-demon's back as she was now shooting in every directions.

"This is delicate ! Sweared the man, back to working on shutting down the security. Be careful, dammit !"

A bullet broke the glass protecting the Thread.

"That works too."

He grabbed the thing and the woman threw Cassandra on the floor before directing her attention to the thief. Nolwenn jumped on her, making her fall on the floor.

"Run, you two ! I'm taking care of the she-demon !"

Cassandra was too dizzy to get up and Nolwenn got hit very hard by the firearm on her non-scaled skin on her right temple, breaking the skin and knocking her for a few seconds. Ezekiel ran and the she-demon got after him, leaving the two women alone.

"He left us..."

Nolwenn shook her head : damn, she was bleeding... a lot. Wounds on the face tended to do that... She looked at Cassandra and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're not alone, Girl. Don't worry about him : he is not that far away."

Just then she finished her sentence, Ezekiel reappeared from the ceiling with the Thread under his arm and a mischevious grin. The red head beamed up when he ran into the room to help her.

"Come on, girls."

Nolwenn got up and took off her hoodie before it would be teared by the leathery wings.

"What are you ? Asked Ezekiel.

-A magical dragon, she answered quickly. We'll talk about it later but, please, don't tell the others. Let's go before the she-demon gets back."

A metallic click made itself heard behind her and she cursed : the she-demon was already back.

"Give me the Thread ! If you drop it, we're all doomed !

-Any ideas ? Asked Jones to Cassandra as the french one was putting herself between them and the armed threat.

-Jenkins." Gasped the red head.

The rest was too fast for the french to understand but she was more busy tackling down the threat than listening to her 2 charges. She managed to knock the firearm away but the she-demon still had a nasty punch.

"Catch !"

Ezekiel threw the Thread and it rolled into the Labyrinth by itself, making everything shake around.

"NNNOOOOO !" Screamed the she-demon.

Nolwenn felt the magic changing. It wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. They had to leave this place ! She stretched her wings and turned to the librarians :

"Hold on to me, and someone grab my hoodie, please.

-Awesome ! Cheered the thief. You look like a nightfury !

-Shut up and take my hand. Cassandra, on my back. We will fly."

The dimension was shattering itself, Lucky for them, Ezekiel was firmly grabbing the Thread and Cassandra was holding tight on her small guardian's back as they were flying and following the magical wire.

"Cassandra ! Jones ! Runt !"

They perked at the Colonel's voice. She was near.

"Nolwenn, your... dragon parts ! Warned Ezekiel. It's time to hide them.

-You're right. Thanks. And no telling the others.

-No problem."

The tall blonde grabbed them and pulled them toward the Annex where they could see Stone holding the Thread and Jenkins pulling on the wire to get them closer.

"Come on !" Called the old man.

Cassandra was the first to come back, Jones was right after her.

"Come on, Runt !"

Nolwenn got pushed inside by the Colonel and the red head threw her hoodie on her now wingless back. A chance she managed to undo the shifting that fast... She didn't know if she could do it again.

Jenkins closed the doors and leaned against them to make sure they wouldn't open again.

"We did it ! Realised Cassandra.

-Yeah, you did it. Confirmed the Colonel. This time, you did it."

Everyone was panting and trying to get their breath back. Nolwenn smiled : for a first day, it wasn't that bad. She could feel the magic inside the Annex, it was relaxing, not like the one inside the Labyrinth.

"You should have seen Cassandra. She jumped on the Bad Guy's back. She didn't hide !

-And Ezekiel saved the day by leaving me and Nolween alone in the room."

Nolween was busy with her black cat who wasn't happy to have been left alone on a desk in the Annex with no right to explore the place. She hissed and tried to claw her hand but she avoided it without saying anything.

"Miss Larcher, called Jenkins. Come here and let me see your wound."

Oh yes, the cut on her temple... The Colonel smiled and tapped her shoulder to show her support :

"Not bad for a first day, Runt.

-I'll find a nickname for you, you know.

-You wouldn't.

-Wanna bet ?

-Go get patched up by Jenkins before I decide to kick your ass."

She smiled and joined the old man who was waiting next to the main desk. The first-aid kit waiting on the furniture wasn't looking like any other first-aid kit and it worried her a bit.

"Sit here, ordered Jenkins patting the desk. And stay still. It's going to sting a little."

The black cat huffed as her human was getting her wound tended. And the librarians were busy talking to each other, even if Cassandra and Ezekiel were looking at the new guardian jokingly threatening to bite Jenkins if he tried to put another stinging thing on her wound.

Later, at Golden Axes headquarters, Mrs Willis was fuming as her coworker was busy bandaging her right hand after cleaning the claw marks.

"We will find those Librarians. We will take back what is ours ! We will DESTROY them ! And that blasted she-dragon ! I will find her and skin her !"

She would never get the time to do all she had said. After all, she has imprisonned a Minotaur, very aggressive being who can hold a grudge...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nolwenn had to look twice before deciding it was definitly safe to enter the main room. What happened here ?! It looked like a Christmas store had been relocated here... Wow !

Thanks to Jenkins'Back Door, she could go home in her small appartment in France everyday and come back here in any minute. Today, she was carrying her rabbit pet in her arms as she was just returning from the vet : Springtrap was sick and suffering from bowel obstruction and he needed a strict watch and medication. If only she could avoid the grumpy caretaker and put her pet somewhere he could stay warm and comfortable...

"No dog allowed inside the Annex. Spoke Jenkins with a stern voice, making her jump in surprise.

-It's not a dog, it's a rabbit ! She protested. My rabbit. He is sick and I have to watch him and forcefeed him every couple of hours."

The caretaker bit back a sigh : pets... Why did the Library choose a guardian with pets ?!

"Alright, keep him, but if your beast tries to eat the books, I will make a good stew of him.

-He is 5 years old, I doubt he is edible.

-I would still try."

He wasn't going to, but if it could make sure that she would NOT let her long-eared pet wandering inside the Annex, he was ready to fight dirty.

"What's wrong with him ?

-Hem... I don't know the exact english word, but I can tell that his stomach and intestines are obstructed. The vet gave him medication but it doesn't seem to work."

The sand colored rabbit wasn't moving, hidden in his human's coat. Jenkins could tell he was still breathing but not much more. He sighed and guided into the main room where the LiT were busy decorating under the Colonel's watch.

"Hello, everyone. Greeted the french woman. That's a big tree !

-Hi, Nolween ! Waved Cassandra. Jenkins found it, and the decorations too. Wanna help ? What's in your coat ?

-My pet, Springtrap. He is sick and I can't leave him alone in his current state.

-Is that a bunny ? Oh my god, he is so cute ! What's wrong with you, sweetie ?"

You could always trust Cassandra to find something cute...

"Hey, Runt. Called the Colonel. Jenkins let you in with your pet ?

-Yes, but he says he would make a nice stew of him if he tried to touch his books."

The blond woman chuckled : that was Jenkins in his good days...

They watched Cassandra and Ezekiel decorating the tree as Jacob was busy wrapping gifts, and threathening Jones with scissors when he was coming too closer to the presents for his taste. What made her think she had forgotten to bring their gifts for Christmas... Oh crap, she had been focused on her sick bunny and didn't think about bringing the gifts here. She sighed internally : stupid girl...

Nolwenn was busy feeding her pet with a seringue while listening to the LiT talking about why they liked Christmas when Jenkins walked into the main room, talking to someone and pushing a rolling telephone :

"What ? Wait wait wait. No. Please, Gretchen : listen. Of course he is not here ! Why would he be here, Gretchen ? Yes ! No ! Alright. Fine ! We'll do it anyway ! - he stopped the conversation and turned back to the librarians and guardians- Christmas is cancelled.

-Thank you ! Cheered Eve.

-No, I mean : Christmas is cancelled for the whole world ! And soon, the WHOLE world will be cancelled because SANTA CLAUS disappeared ! Follow me !"

Everyone watched him without saying anything for a few seconds : What ?!

"Santa Claus is real ?" Reacted the librarians, running after the caretaker.

The Colonel followed them in exasperation :

"Santa Claus is not real. He doesn't exist."

Nolwenn watched them and was actually wondering what the hell was going on here...

"Runt ! Called Eve. Come here !"

She got up and walked carefully, still carrying her sick pet toward Jenkins'workroom (well, one of his rooms anyway. Last time Nolwenn has counted, she had found five different workrooms and three laboratories, all different.)

"So, Santa exists ? She wondered, getting an eye-roll from her blond coworker.

-Santa doesn't exist. Grumbled Eve.

-Actually, he does. Explained Jenkins. But not exactly in the sense that you understand. Now the being called Santa -"Don't call him Santa!" from Baird -is an immortal avatar of Goodwill, traveling all year-long around the world, witnessing and participating in acts of kindness, humanitarian, absorbing all good spirits and at Christmas Eve, he elevate in the Atmosphere and release all this goodwill back into the human race, recharging all our karma batteries, something like that. Without Santa -"Not calling him Santa!" doing this, all humanity would run out of goodwill. Every city would be burning by Grounhog Day.

-What is Groundhog Day ? Asked Nolwenn.

-Not the subject ! Interjected the Colonel.

-So, spoke Ezekiel, that's why everyone is so cranky at holydays ? It's because people ran low of goodwill ?

-Precisely. And now that Mrs Santa called...

-MRS SANTA IS REAL ?!

-Oh, shiny balls... yes ! Sighed Jenkins feeling sighly annoyed.

-My ears didn't need that, Cassandra... Winced Nolwenn.

-Oh, sorry... Mumbled the read head.

-So, when Mrs Santa called -warning glare toward the Colonel and Cassandra-, she said that last he checked in, he was in a soup kitchen in London.

-What is a soup kitchen ?

-Not the time, Runt !

-I will fire the Back Door. Cut Jenkins, not wanting to be around the 5 Nuisances. Come on !"

The librarians ran after him, leaving a sighing Eve and a deadpanned Nolwenn :

"Still not going to call him Santa. Mumbled the blond woman before joining them."

The french woman frowned and share a perplexed stare with her pet : what the hell ?!

"Runt ! You're staying here !

-Why ?

-I already have to deal with three excited librarians, I'm not adding a runt to the equation ! Take care of your pet !"

Wow, let's talk about being cranky, here...

Jenkins sighed when the Door closed :

"Finally some quiet... -he eyed the french woman- I have work to do. Don't disturb me."

Yep... Cheerful holidays... She wanted to go back home and nurse Springtrap back to heath, even knowing that he had little chances for survival. She sighed : she had to stay here, with a grumpy caretaker, three hyperactive librarians and a cranky co-guardian... She headed for the kitchen. Perhaps preparing some tea and something else would keep her busy instead of waiting and letting her thoughts get the best of her...

Later, she could swear her mug of tea had disappeared from the kitchen table. Seriously ? How could a mug full of tea disappear like that ?

She just had not seen a sneaky Jenkins passing by and stealing the thing because the tea she had brung from her home had a very good smell and taste. If at first he had wanted to prepare himself a cup of his own tea, he wasn't saying no to an unwatched mug already full and untouched.

Springtrap had seen the caretaker though, but since he wasn't in the state to move out of his small blanket, he decided to let the big thief go away. He made himself a promise : next time he would catch this tall mountain of a human stealing his mom's drink, he was going to show him who was the boss here. No one was allowed to steal his mommy under his watch ! He had to protect her. It was his job as the alpha bunny from his warren. Now, he was watching her preparing some sweet food. He liked sweet food. A shame he was sick...

"Santa is not missing ! He has been grabbed !"

Jacob's voice resonnated in the main room, Cassandra following him with a strange expression. Ezekiel and Eve had come back earlier and were watching something on a old TV screen.

The thief had managed to hack the security cameras and was now searching for the sight of their missing target.

"The ones who grabbed him. Added Stone. Tattoos. Two blades. Snakes.

-Serpent Brotherhood. Identified the Colonel

-What is the Serpent Brotherhood ? Asked Nolwenn leaning against the nearest door and eating a fresh-baked magdalena. And don't tell it's not the time for this !

-Where did you get that ? Asked Ezekiel, eyeing the small cake.

-Made them. They are cooling in the kitchen. Be carefull if you want some. I found out that food and tea tends to disappear when you have your back turned."

Mr. Jones certainly broke a speed record for fetching the big plate of magdalenas before someone else could take them.

Needless to say, Jenkins was disappointed to find the plate missing from the kitchen table...

"It's him ! Gasped Cassandra, looking at the screen.

-Him who ? Asked Ezekiel and Nolwenn.

-The one from the Brotherhood. You only met Lamia but I'm the only one to have met him. It's the boss... Dulaque."

Something fell and shattered on the floor and everyone saw Jenkins wiping his mouth before walking closer, alarmed by something.

"Dulaque ? He repeated. Of course ! -he rambled- It's what he is calling himself... -he turned the screen so he could look at it- Of course...

-Hem... Jenkins ? Asked Baird. Quick question. What are you talking about ?

-If Dulaque and his Brotherhood have Santa, at least we know what happens next. Dulaque'll kill him. He'll kill Santa Claus.

-What ?!"

At least, Cassandra wasn't the only one shocked by this...

"If all they want to do is to kill him, they don't have to move him. He is still in London."

Eve was in her Colonel mode, walking around while the librarians were staying together next to the french guardian.

"Do you remember the adress where Dulaque's office was the first time you met him ? Asked Stone to Cassandra.

-I didn't see his adress. She answered uneasily. I was in a car. I was blindfolded.

-Well, smiled Jones. That's a start. Better than a start. One thing every thiefs know is that London is the most watched city in the world. A single person can get caught by a camera 300 times a day.

-Yeah but I don't it's possible to catch Santa on camera.

-Well, what about you. -he took a photo on the red head with his phone- In your first trip. Have they been that careful with you ?"

He pianoted on his keyboard and Eve smiled :

"Good we have a thief.

-Here's still half a million cameras in London..." Grumbled Jacob.

The french guardian decided it was time to give medication to her pet and walked away. Five minutes later, she was called by Eve for a rescue mission.

"You, Jones and Cassandra are working together and rescue our missing man. Stone and me are going to distract Dulaque and his acolytes.

-Yeah ! Cheered Ezekiel. I have the dra...

-Zekiel ! Shushed Nolwenn, showing sharper teeth than usual.

-The french... He tried again. Yes, the french. We have the french with us.

-Weirdos... Muttered Jacob and Cassandra was facepalming.

-Jenkins ? Called Eve. Can you keep an eye on the rabbit ?"

The caretaker grumbled : he wasn't a pet-sitter, but it was that or leaving an unattended rabbit in the middle of priceless books and rare and dangerous artefacts... He sighed and took the long-eared beast with him.

If finding the Chamberlain House in London had been easy thanks to the Back Door (or Jenkins), entering the place wasn't.

"Seriously, by the fireplace ? Whispered Nolwenn. Are you crazy ?

-It's called the chimney. Corrected Cassandra. The fireplace is inside the house.

-And if you use your dragon claws and scales, you shouldn't be hurt. Smiled Ezekiel. Oh, and if you could use it to help us, it would be great."

She sighed but shifted partially. The three of them had had a serious chat after the Minotaur Case. Nolwenn had to explain to them that she was a high-level druid, nature mage, and the dragonskin had been part of her training, finalizing it. Sadly, her powers and magic had been sealed three years ago by a demonic entity in exchange of saving a friends'life. The only things she kept from the deal was her dragonskin (but no fire or healing power), her knowledges and the memories. The memories were a real torture : it was just cruel to remember everything when it was now sealed away. And she had to deal with the risk of madness because of this. Her dragon-shifting wasn't well-controlled since the pact and she could feel the Abyss trying to get her everyday, wanting to imprison her into their cold darkness.

That, and the fact she was deadly afraid of eels (evil-fish in dragon mind)...

"Alright, let's go."

She used her claws to hold on the stones as Cassandra was clinging at her back. Her tail swang, hitting the wall and making ash drop.

"Watch out, Nolwenn !"

Oops, she nearly hit the thief in the process.

"Sorry."

The tail hit the walls with more strenght and she could feel her wings itching to pop out. No ! It wasn't the time for the wings to come out !

"Your ears !" Gasped Cassandra.

Great... Just great... Her claws slipped on the stone and she fell down on Ezekiel.

"Ouch !

-Ow!"

There managed to get out the fireplace, covered in ashes and welcomed by a tied up strange gagged man with a hat and a grey suit. This dude seemed to find them hilarious and he laughed as Cassandra was running to free him.

"Down the chimney, chuckled the guy. Well done !

-You're the Santa Claus ! Gasped the red head.

-Indeed, Cassandra Cillian.

-Santa knows my name !"

And she was a fangirl, now...

"You don't look like the pictures. Mused Ezekiel, untying the prisonner.

-Ho ho ho, Santa doesn't look like any of the pictures but all the pictures look like Santa, Ezekiel Jones.

-Santa knows my name ? -he was more worried than excited like Cassandra.-

-Oh, you're in Santa's Book.

-The same as her ?

-You've been a long line...

-If that can make you feel better, Zekiel. Spoke Nolwenn shaking her wings, putting ashes everywhere in the room. I'm certainly on the wall of shame.

-Oh, Nolwenn Larcher. 7 Class druid and magical dragon. Your picture is still on the wall you know, since you decided that putting fireworks inside the fireplace to welcome Santa was the best idea.

-It was fun at the time... It still is.

-And you taught your nephews to leave pizza and beer for me at Christmas Eve. They were 5 when they did that for the first time if I remember...

-Oh no, you didn't. Laughed Ezekiel. That's priceless ! Now, let's move before they find us.

-Cassandra, called Nolwenn. On my back. Can Santa move alone or does he need a little help ?

-Santa thinks a little help would be welcomed...

-Alright... But you rip the tailfins, I will rip you."

Climbing up the chimney with a woman and a man wasn't going to be pretty...

And it wasn't...

Ezekiel passed first and had to help the half-shifted dragon so she wouldn't tear the chimney with her tail and hurting people in the process. She clawed the walls, leaving some deep marks and growled as Santa was holding tight on her tail. She had to restrain herself to not roar in frustration.

"Come on, you can do it !" Cheered Cassandra.

Easy to say...

After managing to get out and to shift back to a full human skin, she could finally walk with the two librarians, and Santa, to join Eve and Jacob.

"It's Santa Claus. Introduced Cassandra. Like, for real.

-Jacob Stone, sir. Greeted Stone.

-Santa knows you. Answered the weird man. Both incarnations of you.

-Alright, decided Baird. Get him to the nearest door so Jenkins can bring him home.

-No. Santa needs to be in the North Pole tonight. Santa needs his sleigh.

-Number 943 of things I thought I would never have to say but I'm saying in this job... Okay, Santa, where did you park your sleigh ?

-Santa hid it near by, next to the railway line.

-And you're gonna talk at the 3rd person all day. Awesome... Alright : standard asset protection. They already believe that you three have him. Drive them off while I bring him to his transport.

-Alright. Answered Jacob, walking away.

-How will we get their attention ?" Asked Ezekiel, earning an irritated glare from the main guardian.

She sighed, took off Santa's hat and put it on the thief's head.

"Ho ho. Chuckled Santa. That should be interesting.

-You suck at being subtle. Told Eve. Work with that."

She pushed Ezekiel away so he could join Jacob, Cassandra and Nolwenn.

The french guardian sniffed absently the hat. It was magical. Very very magical... She hoped it wouldn't cause too much damages to the Thief's mind...

"Nolwenn. Whispered Cassandra. Scales."

Oh crap, sorry ! Her hands had already black claws and scales. She really needed to do something about these uncontrolled shiftings...

Holy crap...

Yes, Ezekiel Jones, world-class Thief, was being very generous and cheerful with the magical hat. That was scary.

Seeing singing Christmas charols with childrens was terrifying...

Needless to say, she was happy to be back at the Annex...

"Colonel Baird managed to get Santa out of London but there is no way to get him to the North Pole in time."

Jenkins : always the best to give a warm greeting...

"How about we just hold hands, bow our heads and be grateful that we're all safe together ?"Proposed Ezekiel.

Jenkins had to refrain a smile and the three others looked at him with pleading eyes :

"Please, do something, Jenkins. He's scaring us."

Jones seemed to get back to his senses. He dropped Cassandra's hand and walked, muttering :

"I don't feel so well...

-It's the hat. Explained Jenkins. Christmas magic. You should tell him to take it off.

-Nah." Grinned Jacob

This was too funny for him to do that.

"Wait, tilted Cassandra. Does it have to be the North Pole ? -Questionning glare from the caretaker- It's about Lay lines, right ? Santa releases his power at midnight. That power travels through the world using the Lay lines.

-Yes, approved Jenkins. And the northern ones are the most powerful whence the lengend of Santa and the North Pole. Pole... Polarity..."

Nolwenn saw Ezekiel heading to the kitchen and decided to follow him, just in case.

"Need some some help ? She asked, making him jump in surprise.

-Nolwenn ! I don't know... I want to make hot chocolate but it's not from me and it's nagging me and...

-Alright, alright. That's the magic from the hat. So, do you want help with preparing the chocolate ? I'm sure the hat knows the best recipe."

They shared a grin and started to work.

"You're the best dragon I've ever known. Laughed the guy as she was using her scaled hands to not be burned by the hot drinks.

-I'm the only dragon you know.

-Maybe, but I don't think the other dragons would help me to prepare hot chocolate and cookies.

-Oh, wanna bake cookies ? Hat recipe ?

-Hat recipe.

-Alright, let's have fun."

A shame she wasn't able to stop him from walking into the main room with the drinks and wearing this ridiculous apron they had found earlier (she was sure it was Jenkins' since it was a large size). At least, she got a good laugh. And the chocolate was good ! The cookies, too !

"Nolwenn. Whispered Cassandra while Jenkins and Jacob were busy elsewhere. Scales !"

What the... Oh yes... the tail... and ear-flaps. Oh dammit ! She was lucky they didn't see that !

"You will have to tell them one day, you know. Said the red head, softly.

-I prefer not. I am a druid, a protector, a healer, not a weapon.

-I don't think the colonel Baird would use you as a weapon.

-But can you be sure ? She is a soldier. I'm not a soldier. I don't want to be trained and transformed into an obedient weapon. I can't. Magical dragons are protectors, not soldiers.

-I understand. I'm not a soldier too. I'm a librarian, and you are a guardian. I'm sure they would understand if you tell them the truth, but if you don't want to tell them now, that's fine too. Maybe when you are ready.

-If I am ready.

-Alright : if... Now, I need to check all those maps and diagrams. Can you keep Ezekiel busy ?

-No problem. Baking activities, crafting activities... It shouldn't be harder than watching a bunch of kids..."

It was.

If Ezekiel Jones was already something when you had to keep an eye on him, an Ezekiel Jones with a magical hat dictating his behavior was something else. Crafting Christmas decorations, under the amused smile of Jenkins, stuffing the fluffy socks with sweets (and hiding the chocolates from the Caretaker), helping to wrap gifts...

"Jones, Miss Larcher ! Called Jenkins. You and Miss Cillian are going to a commercial shipping airport near the Colonel location. Mr Stone will wait them to the nearest town so he can drive them. You three have to secure a plane for Alaska.

-Alaska ? Why ?

-We will use the Northern Lights so Santa can release his power at midnight as he had to. Explained the red head.

-Alright. Let's go ? Grinned Nolwenn. I've never been in Alaska.

-Me neither.

-Jenkins ? Can you watch Spring', please ? I fear the medication is not as efficient as the vet told me it would."

The caretaker sighed but took the long-eared nuisance with him.

How ? Just how ?

They had one job : to get a plane for Baird and a pilot AND Ezekiel and this damned hat managed to send the pilot home ! The french guardian facepalmed and sighed : she was going to tear this hat into pieces.

"Nolwenn ! Called Ezekiel. Scales."

She growled but forced her tail to shrink back into her body. Oh god she hated magical days... Her claws gritted on the table and she had to stop : she was losing control on her shifting, again. Magical dates... The worst days for a druid with sealed powers...

And the Colonel had been less than impressed with the plane without pilot... Luckily for everyone, Santa was able to fly a cargo plane.

At least, the flight was smooth... until they heard some tingle outside.

"Santa's sleigh is missing, right ? Asked Cassandra.

-That was Baird said. Answered Jacob.

-I think I know who stole it..."

An alarm shreeked inside the plane and the cargo door opened, showing an old man and a beautiful woman sitting in a red and black sleigh.

"Well, that was new. Spoke the newcomer with an evil smile, making the french growl.

-Who are they ? She asked, her dragon instincts pleading for a fight.

-This is Dulaque and Lamia. Told Cassandra trying to get an hold on the guardian's hoodie to keep her still. They are the bad guys."

She hissed, showing sharp fangs at the intruders.

"What kind of person steal Santa's sleigh ? Asked the red head, walking toward the Serpent Brotherhood with Stone.

-A very talented one. Answered the man smugly. Now, hand down the Santa, blah blah... And you won't be harmed... Blah blah... a complete transparent lie of course... -"what the hell ?" mouthed Nolwenn to Ezekiel to stepped aside so she could get a straight line if she wanted to pounce on the threatening man- I'm going to kill you, blah blah... Blah.

-I see only one of you have a weapon, remaked Stone smirking. So..."

The Dulaque guy, drawed a sword from his elegant cane.

"Don't forget we have a dragon. Added Ezekiel without thinking.

-What ?! Reacted Jacob before looking behind only to see an half-shifted Nolwenn growling and ready to attack. Is that a nightfury ?!

-A magical dragon, Corrected Cassandra. But don't tell Baird and Jenkins. It's our secret.

-Well, if she can save us from being cut to pieces by the 2 psychos over here, I'm fine with it."

The half dragon growled, standing on all four, wings half strechted and tail moving slowly. Lamia walked defiantly when she met the green murderous gaze and it was her mistake. The dragon lunged and the jaws closed or her right arm, piercing the flesh. Dulaque sweared and charged, only to met a strong tail who slammed him to the nearest wall. She threw the woman against the sleigh and pounced on Dulaque, biting his arm and threatening to rip it off.

"Do it !" Cheered Ezekiel.

The plane took a sharp turn, making everyone fall inside and Nolwenn had to let go the intruder who took the moment to strike and stuck Ezekiel and Cassandra under his sword. Lamia managed to get Jacob and the dragon roared in rage.

"Tut tut tut ! Smirked Dulaque. If you want your friends to live, you better get that dragon-thing down."

She growled but a pleading look from the red head stopped her. She hissed and shifted back, just when Eve came supporting Santa.

"Guys ! Nick is..."

She stopped when she saw the scene.

"Santa has been poisonned with holly and mistle toe. Grinned Dulaque. Good old magic. Morgan Le Fay would be proud ! Now, hand him over or I will show you how good I am with a blade. -she shared a look with Santa- I've killed more librarians than you've seen stars, Guardian ! Do it !"

She released Santa and Lamia threw Jacob on the floor.

"Lamia ! Ordered Dulaque. Disable the plane ! Now prepare the sleigh ! We shall remove Santa and kill him for our own pleasure."

Nolwenn was itching to shift back and to hurt the intruders but they were still threatening two of the librarians.

"Jones, spoke Eve. Give Santa back his hat.

-Why ? Interrogated Dulaque.

-It's his. He need it.

-To regain his power ? Snarled the man.

-No.

-To fight off the poison ? It's a talisman, isn't it ? Give it to me, boy. I will take that power !"

Jones handed the hat and Dulaque put it on his own head.

"Can I kill them, now ? Whispered Nolwenn to Cassandra.

-No ! She whispered back. Wait ! Maybe we won't need to kill someone tonight..."

She doubted it : a bad guy, even with a magical hat, was still a bad guy.

"Hmm... He growled. I feel nothing."

The plane moved and everyone had to fight to keep balance.

"I would be all for killing Santa, now !" Claimed Dulaque with his sword.

-Actually, Screamed Eve to be heard with the noise. It would make me very happy if you just killed Santa right now ! All of us ! So happy !"

Nolwenn turned her head toward her co-guardian : what ?!

"Well... Spoke Dulaque, visibly fighting something inside his head and getting strangely cheerful. I will kill him, then."

Oh, using the hat's magic against him... Clever !

"Go ahead and take the sleigh ! He shouted to Lamia. I will kill Santa here on the plane !

-What ?! Are you sure ?!"

Stone saw the moment and decided to insist :

"It would very make my Christmas if you could send Lamia right along !

-Yes, Lamia ! Go ! Take the sleigh and go !

-Dulaque ! What are you talking about ?!"

That cheerfulness was way creepier than Ezekiel's...

"My toopy top Christmas wish is for her to go ! Added Jones.

-Go !" Ordered Dulaque.

This time, the woman started the sleigh and left the plane. Finally ! Cassandra kept an handful of Nolwenn's hoodie and spoke :

"Actually, we would be all very very happy if you told us all the secrets of Magic and how to stop the Serpent Brotherhood !"

That was a bit much to ask... And he managed to take off the hat from his head and to throw it on the floor.

"Bit too much ? Asked the Colonel.

-Just a touch." Snarled the man before charging Eve.

She kicked him away and he slipped toward the opening. The librarians and Nolwenn gathered to catch up Santa and to keep him safe from falling. They heard Dulaque laughing and falling down.

"Did you... ? Started Nolwenn

-Not me, he did it by himself."

She nodded. A shame : she wanted to rip his arms off... and maybe a leg...

"How is Nick ? Asked Eve.

-Santa... Started the man before turning around and vomit behind a small boxes

-Ain't gonna this plane." She finished before walking back toward the pilot seat.

That had been the worst landing ever ! Every one was more or less sore but they leave the plane and to see the shelter in this really bad weather. The wind was icy and snowflakes whipping them and they had to fight it to walk but they managed to get inside.

"It's colder inside than outside ! Sweared Ezekiel shivering.

-Let me take care of it."

Jacob pushed him and started searching and working here and there, reetablishing electricity and more importantly : the heater.

"Let's see if we can reach Jenkins on radio ar something. Told Eve, supporting Santa and guiding him to a seat. Right... Okay, Nick : do your thing.

-I... I can't.

-What do you mean "I" ? When did you stop talking about yourself at the 3rd person ? Nick, you're freaking me out."

Nolwenn shivered when she felt the Northern Lights. That was powerful ! She was used to that.

"Let's search something to eat. Proposed Ezekiel. Maybe there is rations or I don't know that.

-Alright. Let's go.

-I'm coming with you, said Jacob. You don't know where the food is stored. I know.

-Then, you're with us."

They had to search the whole building but they actually did find something edible.

"A shame we have a dragon who can't breathe fire, joked Ezekiel.

-Actually I can, chuckled Nolwenn.

-But your powers are sealed.

-Yes, they are. But I can assure you that a dragon who eat pepper or a really spiced food, powers sealed or not, he or she will spite fire.

-I need to see that. Smiled Jacob. We should try it, when Jenkins or Baird are not around of course.

-It doesn't disturb you to have a guardian who can shift into a dragon ?

-Nah, as long as you don't try to eat me, or to burn me into a crisp, I can live with that."

They shared a quiet laugh. It was their secret.

"Jenkins and Baird will never know what hits them when you'll show them ! Grinned Stone.

-Actually, I don't really want them to know. Maybe later, much later. But not yet.

-Alright, alright..."

She froze whan she felt an extremly powerful wave of magic passing, triggering her wings out and startling the librarians.

"Nolwenn ! Whispered Ezekiel. Scales !

-Sorry, it was just... What was that ?

-Eve has to do Santa's job for tonight. Explained Cassandra. He is too weak to do it by himself.

-Oh.

-Your scales, Nolwenn !

-I know ! Sorry !"

Jacob had to to run to catch Eve before she fell on the ground :

"Baird ! He called.

-She didn't go anywhere. Did it work ? Wondered Cassandra.

-She went, answered Santa. Everywhere.

-Ya okay, Eve ? Asked Ezekiel, worried about his guardian.

-Call me like that one more time and we'll be picking pieces of you on the ice for a year. Grumbled the Colonel.

-Yeah, she's okay ! Cheered the thief.

-Now, if we could find a way to contact Jenkins... Proposed Nolwenn. And to go back in the Annex ?"

A few hours later, the french woman got grabbed by the three librarians while she was just coming back from her home to fetch the presents for everyone in the Annex. Thanks for her that Ezekiel and Jacob got enough time to catch her bags before they could touch the floor.

"Be careful with it. The bottles can break.

-Bottles ? What's inside ?

-You'll have to wait until we open all the gifts.

-Oh come on !"

He turned out they were trying to make a surprise Birthday Party for Eve Baird as she was born on a Christmas Eve.

"Count me in." Grinned Nolwenn.

She never thought that baking a birthday cake with three librarians and a ridiculous too large apron would have been that fun. The apron was way too big for her and Cassandra had to make a lot of knots to attach it and even with that, she was still losing it.

And this time, no one was here to steal food...

The Surprise had been a success. They even had managed to get Jenkins to play along and to keep the Coloned distracted while they were preparing everything. The cake was delicious, and the gift-exchange had been made without issue.

"Champagne, seriously ? Where did you get that ? Is that french chocolates ?

-In the nearest supermarket in the nearest town from my home. They sell some good bottles when we know what to get. I don't know much into alcohol but I have an uncle who works in a nice restaurant. He knows the good stuff. What is inside that box ? A nightfury figure ? I like it !

-Ezekiel's idea."

Jenkins walked in with a folded blanket on his arm and a familiar sand-colored rabbit following him :

"Miss Larcher. I believe your beast is waiting for you.

-Springtrap !"

She was so happy ! Her bunny was healthy ! How did it happen ? He was so sick when she had left him with Jenkins...

"You saved him, Jenkins ! Thank you !"

Springtrap was happily snuggling with his mom. She was crying but he knew it was in happiness (humans were weird, sometimes...) Yes, he was feeling much better. The Food-Thief had given him some evil-tasting thing and it had made him feel really dizzy but his tummy had stopped hurting ! He could eat now ! And if he caught Food-Thief stealing yummy things from his mom one more time, life-saver or not, he was going to bite his shoes and pants !

Jenkins, for his part, was smiling about the scene and was perfectly content with the three good chocolates boxes he found in his main work room, with a french flag drawed on it and a grinning smiley. Merry Christmas indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _"Go away !_

 _-Leave, and never come back !_

 _-You are not one of us !_

 _-Powerless ! Freak ! Leave !_

 _-I'm sorry, Nolwenn, but as the Elder, I can't accept you anymore. You are banned from the Order. We can't keep a powerless dragon in our ranks._

 _-You heard the Elder ?! Leave, Freak ! Don't even think of coming back !"_

Nolwenn jerked awake and sat up in her bed : another nightmare. A memory, more exactly. A very bad one... She felt the tears running down her cheeks and swiped them with the back of her hand.

"Meow."

She eyed the black cat walking into her room :

"I just woke you up, Ninon, didn't I ? I'm sorry. Just... a nightmare."

The cat huffed and left the room, walking back to her comfy cattree. So much for the support here...

"Just breathe... Just breathe... Focus on the breathing... Just the breathing... In and out. In and out."

Her wings shook a little bit before folding themselve on her back and her tail moved closer to her legs, so she could curl into a foetal position. She hoped she had not disturbed the neighbors : one of them was a cranky old lady and no one wanted to be on the bad side of this brave woman. Her rants were a legend and Nolwenn was sure she could even out-argue Jenkins if she was in the mood. Despite the nightmare, she chuckled at the mental image of Jenkins and the cranky grandma having a ranting contest. That would be a sight !

There was no way she would be able to sleep for the rest of the night... Well... the night for the US, not in France. It was daylight in her village. She sighed and burrowed herself under the blankets : let's try to sleep a little more. She still had 4 hours before she would have to get up and get ready for work.

Hours later in the Annex, while she was debatting internally about making herself a really strong spiced tea or something else that would keep her alert enough for the job, the Clipping Books decided to make itself known and showed many newspapers articles.

"Yes. Yes. Ranted Jenkins, grabbing the large book to keep it under control. We get it. Stop panicking : it's unsettling !"

The LiT gathered around him to see what was wrong with the book. Nolwenn smiled internally : it was reminding her of a mama duck with her ducklings sometimes to see Jenkins and the Librarians in Training interacting. She kept it to herself, not knowing how would react the Caretaker if she said that out loud and she went to the kitchen to prepare a big mug of her strongest tea.

If her XL-mug was still in the kitchen though...

"Oh, Yellowstone, Mongolia, Taiwan, China... Enumerated the Caretaker.

-And two in Japan. Finished Cassandra. Who knew earthquakes were magic ?

-No, corrected the old man. Earthquakes are not magic. They're the result of magic."

Jacob Stone walked toward them with a open book :

"My old slave is a little rusty but I found two other massive geothermal incidents who are going back to 1643.

-Colonel Baird ! Called Jenkins looking for the Main Guardian. Did you find the...

-Hold on ! Cut the blond woman already annoyed by something. My desk is set back to Flynn's... Whatever... Here ! Here here... -she grabbed a scroll- Okay, according to the Scroll of Yosemite Sam..."

The french woman was too far from the main room to understand the rest. She prepared her tea, added three large spoons of honey in it so it would be drinkable : the spices were really strong in this brand to the point she had nicknamed it the Vulcan Spiced Tea. It was the best when she was feeling tired or sick. The smell alone was enough to make eyes cry.

She finally took her hot beverage and walked carefully toward them when she heard an unknown male voice :

"It's the dragons !"

What ?!

Who was it ?

She came in silently to see a man wearing a soaked yellow raincoat counting the people inside the Main Room :

"One, two, three. Everybody's here !"

Cassandra ran to hug him and Jacob went to shake his hand. Even Ezekiel went to welcome him. Who was this stranger ?

"Guardian. Saluted the man.

-Librarian, answered the Colonel.

-Jenkins ?

-Sir, did you come to take them away ? I keep their bags packed."

He turned around and saw the french one watching the scene and sipping her drink without saying anything.

"Who is she ?

-That's Nolwenn. Introduced Eve. Flynn, Nolwenn, our second guardian. Runt, Flynn, the Librarian.

-The one and only. Until the LiT finish their training.

-So... Spoke Nolwenn, internally keeping her dragon instinct under control because she wanted to pin down the stranger and to make sure he wasn't a threat for the others. You are the Flynn.

-Yes, you heard about me ?

-Everytime I hear the colonel Baird ranting about something.

-You have a french accent.

-I am french.

-That explains the accent."

She bit back a growl : this man was weirder than her friend Ethan... And Ethan was already something ! Maybe he wasn't that bad... Eve and the others liked him... She could trust their judgement. Thankfully, no one was paying attention to her as the colonel was already interrogating the newcomer :

"So these earthquakes and eruptions are being caused by dragons ?

-Not caused by : they are dragons. - he took off his yellow hat and hanged it – Dragons lives beneath the earth. Sleep 90% of their lives but when angry, they wake. Jenkins will tell they can wreak havoc.

-Wait : how much havoc ?

-If it is dragons, spoke Jenkins very seriously, until there is nothing to wreak."

Wow ! At least magical dragons weren't that extreme... Nolwenn felt the questionning stares from the LiT. Oh no... No no no no no. She wasn't living beneath the earth and sleeping all the time ! Seriously ?! What was wrong with them ?

"Just exactly as I left it ! Cheered Flynn about his desk, not aware of the blond woman who was really annoyed by this desk and its habits.

-Yeah, about that... She started before being cut by the Librarian

-Eastern dragons... Oh, you never which side of their bed they're gonna get up on. But, western dragons. A little bit more hot-headed – he seemed really proud of this pun – seem a bit more consistent.

-Sir, interjected Jenkins. If I may respectfully disagree. Western dragons are thugs, hoarders. Eastern dragons being elemental spirits, we can reason with them. If you take the time...

-Jenkins ! Cut Eve, seeing Flynn getting redy to argue with the Caretaker. And Flynn ! What are you talking about ?"

Actually, Nolwenn was happy Eve had asked this question because she wasn't understanding everything here. What was wrong with the Eastern dragons and Weastern dragons ? And she wasn't the only one with this feeling...

"Eastern and western dragons have been on a blood feund for 3000 years. Explained Flynn.

-Yes, affirmed Jenkins. It's a bit similar with the war between western and eastern hip-hop during the 20th century.

-Jenkins ? Reacted Ezekiel. You know about hip-hop ?

-Well... As Eric B and Rakim have been flowed. I'm paid in full."

The Caretaker walked away, leaving 4 librarians and 2 guardians flabbergasted.

Wow !

Jacob chuckled when she heard the french woman swearing in her native tongue because she had spilled tea on her hand and the floor. Flynn shook himself mentally and spoke again :

"Both types are extremly possessive and if something of theirs is taken, they can react very harshly.

-The havoc. Pointed Cassandra.

-Magic coming back into the world hasn't helped. No, the dragons waking up is apocalyptic enough, thus requieres more diplomatic aspects of librarianism, thus my premature return."

He got a very pointed look from Eve.

"Did I just use thus twice ?"

Yep, he did.

"And librarianism." Added the colonel.

Well, that was a new word. If only there was a definition with it...

"Do you have any idea of what they have taken ? Asked Jacob.

-No ! Not yet. Stone you and Ezekiel are gonna look in dragon History and laws. Cassandra : you're going to focus on heat signals of the western dragons. Jenkins ! I'm going to need my... -the Caretaker was already walking in and carrying a white suit- Thank you very much. And Eve : you have to...

-Stop ! Cut the Guardian.

-No, not stop : go...

-You, stop : we've to talk."

Nolwenn watched her blond counterpart nearly dragging Flynn away toward an empty room. That could be good -for the guy- or that could be bad -still for the guy-. In either case, she wasn't going to check. So, she decided to join Jenkins : maybe the Caretaker could use a little help here...

"Need some help, Jenkins ? She asked while walking in his workroom.

-Yes, if you could watch other the Colonel Baird and Mr. Carsen. I fear our senior Librarian would not survive this encounter...

-Alright.

-Call me if you have trouble picking up the pieces.

-No problem."

She chuckled and went back to her favorite watching place: the mezzanine. She knew it was essentially because of her inner-dragon way of thinking that higher places were more secure. And the dragon was right : things were easier to watch from an higher spot.

The doorbell rang and Ezekiel walked away. Oh, did he order pizzas again ? Nice thought from him.

Flynn ran into the main room, dressed in his white suit and asked, frantic :

"Where is Ezekiel ?"

Everyone pointed the exit and the Librarian took off in hurry. What was wrong ?

"NO !" Shouted the guy.

Okay, that was weird... It went weirder when they came back with no pizza and...

Wait !

A dragon, here ?!

"LET THE INTERSESSION OF DRAGONS COMMENCE !"

Nolwenn hissed at the newcomer. How dared he ?! Coming here and using his dragon voice ?! His powerful voice managed to startle the Caretaker and the Lit in the room and it made even fly books and papers from the desks. Unacceptable !

"Nolwenn ! Whispered Cassandra. Scales !"

The french growled but forced her claws, wings, tail and fangs to shrink down. The red head made a sign for her to come down. Good idea : if this stranger decided to become aggressive and to attack, she would be closer to protect them and to take down that beast. Well, maybe not taking down but she would die trying !

Jacob and Cassandra managed to circle and to herd her next to Jenkins, where she would be the most cautious about her scaly appendages. It even prevented her from growling and hissing. Yes, Jenkins was the best way to keep the magical dragon down.

"This isn't good, is it ? Asked Ezekiel to Flynn who shook his head slowly.

-No, no it is not. Answered the older man."

This was definitly NOT the pizza guy.

"So, whispered Cassandra to Jenkins. This is a dragon in a man costume ?

-He is a lawyer. Affirmed the old man, not aware of the two librarians discretly holding the french guardian by her hoodie to keep her in place.

-I represent the Fei Long. Claimed the stranger. Western pigs have stolen the Mystic Pearl of Fei Long.

-So there is pigs and dragons now ? Cut Ezekiel, a bit lost with the situation. Great !

-The arbiter of the Library is now on records. Spoke the stranger.

-He is not actually the ar... Tried Flynn before being cut by the man.

-You do not speak for the Library !

-Seriously ? Reacted Eve. Are you...

-You do not speak for the Library ! Only the arbiter can speak !"

Jacob and Cassandra exchanged a worried glance and tightened their grip on the french guardian. That was not good at all. They felt her tense as they watched the man walking closer and closer to Ezekiel and threatening him :

"If the Pearl is not returned by tomorrow sunset, I can not withold the fury of Fei Long."

Flynn took a deep breath and leaned forward to speak to the dragon :

"That's why we're gonna get that Pearl back ASAP. Right, Col. Baird ?

-Right, Mr. Carsen. Played along Eve."

Jenkins made a "Pssst !" sound to get their attention and gestued between himself and Ezekiel. Flynn understood what he meant and strenghtened himself :

"Right. Arbiter, have you selected your councellor for the Intersession ?

-My... what ? - Flynn was pointing behind his back, Cassandra and Jacob were showing Jenkins and the Caretaker was pointing himself with a strange face- You mean... Jenkins ?"

If the situation wasn't that bad, Nolwenn would have been laughing on the floor. This was ridiculous ! Nearly as ridiculous as the Druids Assemblies who were hold twice a year ! She hoped this would be as entertaining though... Druids disagreeing violently had always been a funny thing to watch because it always ended in a magical duel with the third-blood limit (the last one before the duel to death).

...

Good times...

Well, she should focus on the present, now...

She watched Jenkins playing along a bit poorly (this man wasn't very good at acting but who was Nolwenn to judge ?) and the stranger telling them he would begin the list of grievances in 8 minutes before walking toward a big empty desk.

...

Awkward...

"Well, decided Flynn. Let's say that the Arbiter and the Councellor will stay with Mr. Drake while us..."

He gestued everyone to move along. Eve stopped Nolwenn :

"Stay here.

-Why ?

-I need someone to stay here and make sure that Jenkins doesn't try to murder Ezekiel."

She got a valid point here.

"Alright, I will stay and make sure there is no bloodshed between them.

-Good. Now, good luck, Runt.

-Good luck, Colonel. And I will really find you a nickname.

-You won't, Runt."

She watched the main Guardian walking away and Jenkins came closer to the man named :

"May I get you anything to drink ?

-The tears of my ennemies extracted from their bodies as their bones are getting crushed."

Ezekiel and Nolwenn shared a glance : what the hell ?

"I have jasmin tea. Proposed Jenkins without even blinking.

-Oh. Jasmin tea. Yes, please.

-Right."

That was priceless...

Jenkins walked toward the kitchen, catching Ezekiel and Nolwenn by the arm and nearly dragging them with him in the process.

"You two, stay here and don't create any mess. He ordered before starting to prepare some tea for their draconic visitor. This situation is already bad enough, I really did not need this..."

He continued to rant until the tea was ready and they watched him bringing the tea to the main room.

"Did you know about the other dragons ? Asked Ezekiel to the french guardian who had decided to get herself a mug of tea (but not the Jenkins one, one of her own).

-Actually I do. She answered in a low voice, fearing that Jenkins would hear her. Western dragons are brutal and ferocious. Easterns dragons are arrogant as hell and they love to threaten people. The magical dragons are feared by them even if they don't consider them as "true" dragons.

-So...

-Mr. Drake will not show any respect toward me, but he won't attack you. Not knowing what I am. A single magical dragon can kill a western dragon relatively easily. Easterns ones are more tricky, but it is possible with some back-up. And that our strenght : when we have a very powerful ennemy to take down, we can always call for help and the nearest dragons will come to your aid. So, don't worry : you are safe. And beside, I don't think Jenkins would let Mr. Drake kill you.

-Really ?

-Yes, he would prefer to do it by himself."

They shared a laugh and decided to join the grumpy Caretaker before he would come to fetch them personally.

"What do you mean by grievances ?"

Jenkins sighed but he saw the young thief wasn't the only one who was perplexed by the situation. He took a deep breath and explained as much patiently as he could :

"He has written a small list of issues eastern dragons had issued since the last intersession which was... Oh, San Francisco, 1906.

-The earthquake that destroyed San Francisco ? That was before or after...

-Because of... -Nolwenn winced internally : this was a really dangerous game, here.- Grievances had been brushed aside and havoc was wreaked. Mr. Jones, it would be very best if I take the lead.

-You don't think I can handle this. Smirked Ezekiel.

-Oh. Please, I... Well, let's see if there is a polite way to say "absolutely not". You know what ? Actually, we don't care. Absolutely not !

-I'm a Librarian.

-Jones ! Hissed the Caretaker.

-I can handle this."

Jenkins seemed ready to commit a murder and the french guardian hesitated about letting Ezekiel handling things here : did she really wanted a remake of the "magical hat" fiasco ?

"Right, show me this small list of grievances, mate !"

Mr. Drake looked at him without saying anything and opened a scroll, letting it fall on the floor and rolling away, showing the impressive number of lines written on it, in chinese.

Where was the translator when you needed one ?

"Pew." Taunted Jenkins, making a shooting gesture at Ezekiel.

Were they all doomed ? The french was tempted to say yes.

Finally, it wasn't like a Druids Assembly.

Very boring.

She had walked back to the mezzanine so she could hear and watch was was going on AND stay a bit away from the Caretaker so he would not notice if she was having troubles with her shifting-control again.

After all, he wasn't aware of her second nature, and she didn't wanted him to know about it.

She saw Ezekiel laying on the ground : he had fallen asleep during the dragon's monologue. It was completly understandable : she had been dozing off a couple of times and only her dragon instincts were keeping her from taking a real nap right now. She felt her wings spreading themselves lazily on the floor and her tail was swinging very slowly. She was just alert enough to react to Jenkins voice or if someone was walking up the stairs.

"Number 203. Spoke Mr. Drake in a monotone voice. Overflight privileges of the North American territories. Arbiter, what is your response to the 203 ?"

The thief was actually snoring as Jenkins was restraining himself to not facepalm.

"Arbiter !

-Ah ! What ? -The doorbell rang, startling the french guardian- Finally ! Pizza !"

He ran toward the doors, leaving the Caretaker and the dragon alone.

"He is a terrible arbiter. Told Mr. Drake to Jenkins who nodded.

-Preaching to a converted..."

Nolwenn earflaps perked up when she saw Ezekiel coming back with another man.

"It's not pizza."

What the... !

"I am Dabra, of the City of Bronze, representative of the Djinns. I am here for the Conclave.

-Conclave ? Repeated Jenkins. Had someone called a Conclave ?

-Was I decieved ? Hissed the newcomer, making Nolwenn hiss in return from her spot. If so, I will drown the world in blood !

-No blood drowning. Sighed Jenkins, obviously done with everything for today? Welcome to the Conclave."

Mr. Drake looked up and made a disgusted face when he saw the french guardian growling lowly, showing fangs instead of human teeth. A magical dragon ? Here ? He would have to keep his temper in check if he didn't wanted to have the whole local community of these small freakish lizards out to hunt him. They weren't dragons in his eyes, but only one was powerful enough to do serious damage to an eastern dragon like himself. Those little shits were not something to mess with...

The two were having a silent staring contest while other people entered the Annex. The dragon finally glanced away to meet the others and Nolween just got the time to see Jenkins grabbing Ezekiel away with him toward the nearest corridor.

Oh no.

He would not kill the librarian right here, would he ?

She tried to focus on her hearing : it wasn't really efficient with her sealed powers but she could tell they were actually exchanging some heated words, until Jenkins definitly lashed out :

"You're not a Librarian ! You're a thief !"

She didn't hear the rest clearly but she could tell it wasn't nice things. Quick ! She had to come down before it would get worse ! She shrank back her dragon parts and walked down fastly the stairs.

She nearly bumped into Ezekiel. At least, he was still alive ! She saw something in his eyes : hurt, determition, stubborness. What had Jenkins done ? She bit back a growl and she felt the asian man clapping her shoulder before moving away :

"Keep your scales in check. He whispered to her. You look ready to bite off someone's arm or leg.

-Maybe I am. She whispered back. But you're right : I will keep the dragon down, for now.

-Good. I can handle this, you know."

She looked at his eyes. He was cocky, reckless but right now he needed something from her : trust.

"You can do this. I don't know what Jenkins said, but I know you can handle it. And if he says something mean to you again about this, let me rip his perfectly tailored suits for you.

-Alright, but only if you bite his ass.

-I don't bite ass : it tastes awful."

He chuckled at the mental image and walked toward the supernatural creatures. She could feel their magic : this was very powerful. The fae was watching her intensely and she had to refrain herself from hissing in warning. She could guard them later, for now, she had a Caretaker to find so she would be sure he was still alive too.

She found him, standing in the corridor and passing his hand in his hair. He heard her and turned around to meet her gaze :

"I've made a mistake. He spoke, confirming her suspicions.

-Probably, answered Nolwenn, annoyed by this situation. I wasn't here to hear so I can't really tell. But yes, you hurted him. But it's not the time for that right now : we have a... Conclave waiting for its Advisor.

-And you ?

-Me ? I will walk back to my favorite spot and watch all of you like a hawk.

-Your english is improving.

-It would be a shame if it didn't."

If everyone was going out of this alive, she would call for a celebration plate of sushis...

Well, even with more people, it was still boring...

The french guardian was back to the mezzanine, but this time she was on full alert : too many strangers, an upset Librarian and an upset Caretaker. Too many things who could go wrong...

"I request to be recognized." Spoke a familiar but hated voice.

Dulaque !

Ezekiel sent her a really worried glance before saying something to Jenkins. The woman had to fight internally to not shift completly and managed to keep it down to a half-shifting. This asshole was here ! In the Annex ! And eating the pizza !

Jenkins said nothing, showed no emotion, but standed up and walked away, leaving Ezekiel alone in this mess.

"Tick. Tick. Tick. Taunted Dulaque, biting into the pizza. Ezekiel Jones."

This time, everyone in the Main Room heard the snarl coming from Nolwenn, now crouching on the thick guardrail. The newcomer lost his smile instantly and took a step back :

"I didn't shred any of your paintings this time ! You have no reason to attack me, right now !"

The hiss made him flinch and the Librarian knew he had to do something :

"Nolwenn ! He called. Scales down !"

She growled but stayed on her improvised perch, her claws shining lightly to the Annex' lights. Her dragon eyes were fixated on Dulaque and her wings were half stretched. One wrong move, and this man would be transformed into a living dragon chew toy.

"Does the Arbiter recognize me ? Asked Dulaque, still eyeing the magical dragon warily.

-Nope, answered Ezekiel. Never seen you before.

-The Fae Legions recognize the son of Ban and accept his bona fide."

 **"Sycophant"** Growled Nolwenn in dragon language, only heard by Mr. Drake.

This Dulaque was enjoying himself, taunting Ezekiel and convincing the others that the Library was now obsolet and should be controled by someone else than a Librarian, someone like him, of course. Only, the warnings growls from Nolwenn were preventing him from attacking Ezekiel directly. He would maybe kill a Librarian, but he would certainly lose his head in the process.

And maybe his arms.

Ezekiel took advantage of the situation to declare a time-out so he could find Jenkins and bring him back. When he left the room, Dulaque seemed less sure of himself : after all, no Librarian was here now to stop the magical dragon.

"Nice dragon."

The thief made a face when he heard the shrieking roar and the pained scream. He didn't know what was exactly the story behind the paintings but he really didn't wanted to be in Dulaque's shoes right now.

No one moved at the table as the man was litteraly fighting for his body integrity. His vest was shredded by the sharp claws and the fangs had already pierced the skin of his left arm. His wrist snapped and he hissed in pain : she just broke his wrist !

"I did nothing to offend you, this time !"

 **"Your presence here is more than enough !"** She snarled before closing her jaws to his forearm and beginning to twist it.

"Nolwenn ! Called Ezekiel. Go back to your perch ! Jenkins is coming back.

-A shame, commented the Djinn. This was entertaining."

Dulaque managed to get up and threw a harsh glare to the french guardian who was now back to her high place, her dragon eyes glowing softly in the shadow. The message was clear : one wrong move and Dulaque would get more than a broken wrist. He shuddered of the memory of his last encounter with the fully-shifted dragon. It had taken weeks to heal all of his broken bones and wounds, all because he had ripped one of her paintings with a knife. She was watching him like a hawk and he could hear the claws scratching the guardrail.

He was happy when Jenkins came back to the Conclave, making Ezekiel follow the rules this time and everything went more or less smoothly, even if the Caretaker was perplexed by the current state of Dulaque's clothes.

It went on and on until Flynn Carsen walked back into the Annex by the Back Door, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I do." He hissed litteraly.

Nolwenn watched him with rounded eyes : what the hell was this magic ?! She could feel it from her spot ! That was completly insane !

"You don't even know what you're voting for. Remarked Mr. Drake.

-Oh no, Mr. Drake ?"

The rest went totally insane.

Eve, Jacob and Cassandra came back by the Back Door and it seemed to send Flynn into a sort of agressive madness. Something was really wrong here ! He told the LiT to get out. Eve pushed Jacob and Cassandra toward the corridor for safety and Jenkins made the same with Ezekiel who sent a questionning look the french woman staying in the shadow.

She had to do something. This wasn't right at all ! He was carrying something golden in his left hand... Was it the magical thing ? A magic such strong... She wouldn't be able to touch it without being influenced by it. It was too dangerous !

Thankfully, Jenkins and Ezekiel stepped in. The Caretaker tried to reason with the senior Librarian, getting some very nasty words in return but the distraction was enough for Ezekiel to pick-pocket the golden magic thing. Clever boy ! He smiled at her and showed her the stolen thing as she was walking toward him after having totally shifted back to her human skin : a golden apple. Dangerous thing.

"Do not touch it. Warned Jenkins.

-I won't."

She didn't know what it was and she didn't wanted to try it. Nope. Too much magic.

She joined the thief and the Caretaker as they walked toward the rest of the team.

"You pick-pocketted the apple ? Gasped Eve.

-Yeah, smiled Ezekiel. Jenkins distracted him. Pretty neat.

-Are you evil ? Asked Cassandra.

-Nah. Don't feel any different.

-You're immune ? Interrogated Jacob before grinning. No, he's already...

-The worst version of himself. Continued Eve, smiling.

-Yousaid that like it's a bad thing.

-What were you thinking ? Whispered the Colonel to Jenkins who hesitated a bit before answering.

-I was... actually thinking that I now appreciate the advantage of having both a Librarian and a thief."

The Caretaker patted Ezekiel's chest and walked away with a small smile. Nolwenn smiled : it seemed the mistake had been corrected and she didn't even have to step in.

Later, while Flynn was handling the Conclave, Jacob, Cassandra and Nolwenn were all sitting together in the mezzanine.

"So, the golden thing is the Apple of Discord ? Asked the french.

-Yes, affirmed Jacob. And it turns people who handle it into the worst version of themselves.

-Scary.

-It was. Although I wonder what would be the worst version of yourself...

-You don't want to know, believe me. The worst version of myself... No. Really no. The day it happens, with or without the Apple, just kill me.

-Why ?

-You don't want to deal with an insane, rampaging magical dragon who would not even recognise its friends from its foes and be on a killing spree.

-At this point ?

-Yes. So, no Apple of Discord for me.

-Wait, stopped Cassandra. How do you know you would end like that ?

-Because it's what awaits me in the future. My magic being sealed, I can't control my dragon-self as I used too and this is slowly eating me. My inner-dragon is frustrated to not be able to fly, to breath fire, to be like a real dragon. One day, it will completly break down and wreak havoc.

-Can we do something to help ?

-The only thing I can do is to hold on for the next 4 years. If I'm still sane and alive in 4 years, I will get everything back and it will be better, I hope.

-Well, it that case, we hope too. It would be a shame to have an insane murderous dragon as a guardian..."

Jenkins never knew what happened to Dulaque's clothes during his brief leaving, and no one between Ezekiel and Nolwenn wanted to tell him. The french was ashamed by the agression she had displayed and the thief had enjoyed it too much to let the Caretaker know the truth. No, they didn't want another scolding like last time. It had been bad enough, thanks...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone ! Sorry for the delay but I've been busy searching for jobs and I'm now having classes with hopefully a full-time job in insurrances at the end. So it keeps me quite busy. Here is the new chapter. I hope you have a good time reading it.

Chapter 4 :

Nolwenn yawned as she was preparing herself a spiced tea. Her best friend Ethan was in her flat, visiting and she was happy to see the tall slender man. He was 10 years older than her but she didn't care : he was the gentlest human being she had ever met. Pale skin, long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, 3-days beard, sharp features and warm chocolate eyes, he was a good-tempered man and a very powerful mage.

They had met 5 years ago, when she had caught him trying to sneak into a Druids Assembly. Instead of dragging him away manu military like she had been supposed to do, she had helped him to blend in and no one had never found out about the powerful mage hidden in the middle of druids. They had been best friends since, working together on experiments, teaching each other magic (the druids were using elemental magic, the mages were more using pure magic and energy as a whole) to the point the two of them were now able to control the two different way of using magic, until Nolwenn had made the pact that sealed her powers away.

"So, how you're holding ? Asked Ethan. Do you still have troubles with your shifting ?

-It's getting worse. I'm lucky I have such understanding coworkers on this. The Librarians are always keeping an eye on me so I don't reveal myself to the main Guardian and the Caretaker.

-Still afraid of these two ?

-It's not funny. Eve is a soldier. The first thing she will think about when she will see my dragonskin will be how to weaponize it.

-You don't know that, actually.

-Please... Military people always think like that... Don't you remenber that incident 4 years ago ?

-How would I forget it ? They threatened my son. I'm sure they are still searching after us... Do you think the Library could use a mage who seeks refuge from greedy soldiers ?

-We have a soldier right now as a Guardian, I don't think it would be wise...

-Shit.

-You still have your protection wards around your house ?

-Oh yes, I do. Renewed every 6 months for safety. No one with bad intent can enter the grounds without risking his or her life. The runes are pretty powerful when you draw them with your own blood.

-Blood ?! Are you crazy ?! This could have killed you !

-I would die willingly to protect my son. As I would jump in front of you to protect you from harm."

Nolwenn teared up and hugged Ethan:

"I don't deserve a friend like you. She cried, tightening her grip.

-In that case, I don't deserve you neither. After all, you saved my son from the Colonel Eberhard.

-That's what friends do. They help and protect each other. Even from evil colonels.

-And from a demonic pact. Nolwenn, I want to try something.

-What is it ?

-I want to create a basic magical bond with you. We won't share my magic, or being like soulmates, but if we can use it to keep you mentally stable for the next 4 years, I want to try.

-No. Bad idea. You can't risk your own sanity for me !

-I won't. Let's just say I will be able to feel when you lose control and I will help to ground you. Win-win. You don't have to be on your guards all the time, and we can communicate through the bond.

-Even playing chess together ?

-Even playing chess.

-Great... But if it affects you negatively, you break the bond. You have a kid, don't risk yourself for me.

-You know me. I always check the risks before doing something stupid.

-Like sneaking in a Druids Assembly knowing some of them are crazy enough to kill you on the spot ?

-Exactly.

-You're an idiot.

-But you love me. I'm your idiot."

Yes, he was...

At the same time, in a small town called Bremen, the three LiT and their main Guardian were investigating a strange case involving a truck falling of a bridge during the previous night.

"I will never get used to that. Spoke Eve, talking about the Back Door.

-I know, right ? Answered Jacob, still excited about it.

-We're investigating a traffic accident in Bumblefart, Washington, ranted Ezekiel already bored by the whole thing. Excellent use of my criminal genius...

-The Clippings Book showed us an article about a truck crash in Bremen. Cut the Colonel. Well, we're in Bremen.

-Why don't we call Nolwenn and tell her to come ? Complained the thief. It's more fun when she's here.

-Because she took a day off and I'm pretty sure you can survive a day without the Runt.

-No fun, Baird...

-Well, Intervened Jacob. Any idea how we're going to talk to these people because I don't think you can keep flashing your counter-terrorism badge. And I don't think we can come and say 'Hey, we're from the Library.'

-Hey, Proposed Cassandra. On TV-shows with supernatural detectives, they always tell people the weird stuff was caused by swarm gaz.

-That's UFOs, not magic. Remarked Ezekiel unconvinced. And I vote for going back to the Annex."

Eve sighed and decided to not answer to her annoying thief. She saw the local sherif and walked toward him :

"Excuse me, Sherif Hayer."

The man turned around to meet her :

"Actually, it's Heyer. Like 'Hey !' - er.

-Right... -the colonel was starting to regret leaving her bed this morning- Hi, I'm Eve Baird. -they shook hands- We talked on the phone.

-Oh yeah. Nice to meet you. So... Where did you say you're from, again ?"

An uncomfortable silence decided to pass before Jacob saved the situation by making himself known.

"We are from the Metropolitan Library... And we are doing a traffic flow study. We're conducting and colliding accident reports and statistics about survivals about the whole... stuff.

-Well, there is no traffic flow issue. The way I see it : trucker was driving too fast, tried to pass a car, deviated to avoid incoming traffic and – he made an explicit gesture to mimic the fall of the truck from the bridge- Kaboom ! Fellow is damn lucky to survive with only scrapes and bruises.

-As I said, sighed Ezekiel. Quaint explanation for... Quaint place.

-Quaint ? Repeated the sherif.

-Yeah, I mean : small, boring... Ya know.

-I know what the word means. I'm just trying to decifer what you mean by. - he gestued to the whole group- You, kid, are from the Library or...

-Oh, look ! The truck !"

Eve Baird saved the day just with a simple sentence.

"Mind if we take pic ? She asked smiling before moving and grabbing Ezekiel in the way. Come on Jones."

Maybe the thief was right : she should have called the Runt. The french was the only one who could keep the youngest librarian in line.

She heard Jacob thanking the sherif.

"Do not antagonize local law forces ! She hissed.

-But it's so much fun ! Whined Ezekiel.

-One of these days, Scolded Jacob, followed by Cassandra. Your luck's gonna run out and a man with a badge is gonna put an end to your fun once for all.

-Yeah but today is not that day."

Cassandra was looking at the truck without blinking. Something was off but she couldn't tell what.

"Guys, there is a pattern... -They stopped bantering and came closer to have a better look- It's waves. Waves, waves, waves ambered of grains... Grains of cereals... Cereals... Milky cereals... Oh, yummy, tasty... I'm sorry."

She turned around to face Eve who was watching the truck and searching where the mysterious waves could be.

"I don't see it." She admitted.

Jacob frowned and walked toward the firemen's truck to take a fire extinguisher. He shot the foam on the accidented truck and the pattern showed itself.

"That is... Started Cassandra before being cut by the Colonel.

-A fingerprint."

A giant fingerprint...

Hours later, they were back at the Annex, full of questions and with a terrifiying discovery : someone or something had managed to weaponize fairytales. And the giant wolf Jacob had killed earlier with an axe was something Eve didn't want to meet again.

"Jenkins. Call the Runt. As much as it pains me to admit : I need her, at least to watch over Jones.

-I'm calling her right now."

Nolwenn sighed when she heard her phone ringing : had she asked too much ? She just wanted a day-off. And she was nursing her headache caused by the Magical Bonding ritual. Thomas had been the one to preside the whole thing, what had frightened her at first, knowing her friend was a dark wizard, and a powerful one, and a bit sadistic. But no : everything had been fine. No sacrifice, no injuries, no bloodshed, no attack by demonic creatures... Everything had been fine. Ethan and her were now linked to each other by a basic bond, enough for the mage to be able to ground her friend if her dragon-self was too much to handle. They were all working to keep the druid as saner as possible for the next 4 years. Every wizard/witch/mage/warlock counted is the town.

"See you next Saturday ? Asked Ethan who was in a similar state. We have to start repeating for the 21st June.

-World Music Day ? Yeah, I remember, but if I don't answer this call immediatly, I will get my ass handed by Jenkins."

Her friend laughed as she was grabbing her phone and shushed him :

"Hello, Jenkins. What's wrong this time ? -...- What ? Fairytales ?! Seriously ? -...- Alright, I'm coming as soon as possible. See you later, Jenkins."

The call was cut and she put her phone on the table before telling her friend :

"Apparently, someone managed to make fairytales become real in a town called Bremen somewhere in the US."

Ethan nearly spat his tea :

"Fairytales ?! Princes, princesses, fairy godmothers and else ?

-Yes, maybe ? I don't know. If it concerns the original fairytales...

-That won't be pretty at all. After all, the red Riding Hood getting eaten by a wolf in the woods in just a way of telling the poor girl had been raped and killed by a sexual predator. And Blue Beard...

-The wives were cheating on him and he murdered them in revenge ?

-Exactly. I love Grimm's tales. Horror stories disguised as cute bedstories for kids. Say hello to Ezekiel and Cassandra for me.

-No problem, I will. See you later ! You know where to put my key ?

-The usual spot behind your guardian statuette ?

-Yes.

-As usual. Now go and if someone wants to give you an apple, no matter how pretty is the fruit, don't eat it.

-Got it !

-And don't walk alone in the woods.

-Understood.

-And stay away from dwarves !

-Yes, Mom !"

They laughed as she walked away.

The Librarians were chatting with Jenkins and Eve when Nolwenn walked in :

"Hello everyone ! She greeted. Why is a blackboard here ? Jenkins, are you training to be a primary school teacher ?"

The Caretaker snorted and made a hand gesture toward the board :

"We are actually searching which artefact could be responsible for making fairytales real.

-Oh, that wasn't a joke, then ? I was a bit sceptic about the thing.

-Nolwenn ! Called Cassandra, running toward the french woman. You won't believe it !

-Believe what ?"

That was how she learnt about the naked mayor running around (Jenkins'face was hilarious at the mention), and the wolf.

"A giant white wolf with a nightcap attacking people ?! Sweet !

-No, not sweet. Not when it attacks people ! And you have to help Jones and Stone to steal it.

-Why ?

-Because Jenkins wants the giant wolf. Understood ?

-Yes, Colonel."

Stealing a giant dead wolf with a hat. Wonderful...

The only place with a freezer big enough for a giant dead wolf was the bar. Cassandra and Eve were talking to the owner while the three other were sitting at a round table, waiting for the right moment to make a move. The girls were talented, Nolwenn wanted to give them points for managing to make the guy speak about his project about the furry monster, enabling them to sneak around to search after the freezer.

Ezekiel found it and opened it, showing to the beast to the french guardian :

"That wolf is bigger than a pony ! She said, surprised by its size. If it wasn't a full moon, I would have said it was a werewolf. But werewolf attacks during the day are really rare. I've seen it only once, before a blood moon night.

-Shht ! Shushed Jacob. They will hear you ! Can you help to lift that thing ? I take the head and you and Ezekiel are taking the back.

-Okay."

Jacob suppressed a shiver when he saw Nolwenn shifting her hands and arms, covering them in black scales and the familiar sharp claws.

"Scales, Nolwenn. Told Ezekiel out of habit.

-Thanks, Zekiel. But we're going to need dragon strenght to carry that thing around.

-Alright, sighed Stone. But no tail, or wing out."

Curiously, the wolf was lighter than they had thought.

"Twice the size but half the weight. Spoke Ezekiel as they were walking out the bar by a back door.

-Moving a wolfs'carcass with the size of a pony across a small town. We'll be spotted ! Growled Jacob. Shitty idea.

-Hey, that was your plan !

-I was being sarcastic.

-Subtext is very odd with you.

-I don't have any subtext !

-Oh.

-Boys, shut up ! Hissed Nolwenn. Right ahead !"

A man was parking his -really big- car ahead. He turned off the motor, exited his vehicle and walked inside the bar without spotting the trio and their badly hidden dead wolf.

"Right, decided Ezekiel. In the truck.

-You call that a truck ? Asked Nolwenn. It's just a really big car.

-It's a truck. Don't ask.

-No, protested Jacob. We're not stealing the truck !

-No, of course we aren't. - they lifted the wolf on the back of the "truck"- I am.

-No, no no. You're not stealing the truck. Nolwenn, say something.

-I'm not."

It was too funny to watch them argue to stop them.

Ezekiel opened the car door.

"Oh. Unlocked. Lucky me.

-Unlocked doesn't mean turned on. Stated Jacob, still trying to convince the Library thief to not steal the vehicle. He sighed when he saw Jones finding the keys and complaining about the easiness of this and how he was feeling insulted. Kid, that's lucky..."

Needless to say, Nolwenn was happy to get a ride in a big american car -truck-.

She had to remember to hide back her dragon features before being back at the Annex, though.

Jenkins was waiting for them in his labcoat. He helped them to carry the wolf toward his laboratory and started the autopsy. Ezekiel was already sitting on a table eating a pizza and waiting for the show to be gruesome. Nolwenn hesitated : should she help Jenkins and Jacob with the wolf or watching the scene like the younger man ? Maybe the guys were fine together... She opted for joining the thief and the pizza.

The pizza was good, and they were busy watching Jenkins and Stone bickering about the nightcap apparently integrated to the wolf's body. After this, the Caretaker was slowly trying to decide which sharp tool he was going to use when Jacob got an hand on the biggest knife on a small table and proceded to gut the wolf and to extract a young woman from its insides.

"It's not the Treaty. It's the Libris Fabula. Gasped Jenkins after a moment of silence. The story book !

-Is it a good thing ? Asked Nolwenn, eyeing the young woman covered in gore. I think we need to get her to the nearest hospital. She is going into shock.

-How do you know that ? Mouthed Ezekiel, still munching his slice of pizza. Dragon-thing ? -she nodded- Right. Maybe bring her to the town's hospital ? If they have one..."

It turned out, Bremen had an hospital...

Bringing the woman to the hospital had been tiedous and strange. She seemed to have locked her eyes onto Cassandra, ignoring Jacob who had saved her earlier. Things were weird and Ezekiel had to reminder the french guardian to keep her inner-dragon down because he had caught her sniffing the air several times in the building. Most of the time, the thief was happy to see more of the dragon (this was not as awesome as himself but he really liked the badassery here), but with the Colonel Baird standing next to them, time was for precautions.

They let Eve chatting with the sherif and spied discretly on Jacob and Cassandra in the nearby room. Jacob was irritated and completly ignored by the recovering woman. The red head was confused and only some encouraging nods and hand gestures from the french woman was encouraging her to play along. It went well until her phone number got asked and Ezekiel had to stiffle his laughter when he saw Jacob's reaction. The french would have laughed too, if she didn't got the smell of a strong and powerful magic in the air. Something was happening, and it was NOT natural. The woman laying in this bed wasn't behaving normally and something was definitly wrong in this town.

Ezekiel decided to go back to Eve and grabbed his french guardian by the way before she would do something what would out her.

"You know, spoke the sherif with a neasured voice. Walter from the bar said his wolf was missing since you three went there."

He was eyeing them with suspicion and Jones saved them :

"Your... Highschool mascot is a wolf, right ? Your football players, I bet they would love to steal your giant wolf. Sherif, you're probably being overworked. I'm glad we could help."

No, he wasn't saving them... The annoyance from the law officer was easy to be smelled by the magical dragon and there was something more, like a predatory stance in him. Nolwenn didn't like this attitude at all and had to refrain herself from growling.

Eve tried to intervene to limit the disaster :

"What he means is...

-I know exactly what he means, growled the sherif. I know trouble, young man. And... And you... -he litteraly sniffed him- You smell like trouble."

He made a threatening gesture toward the thief and walked away while the three of of them were processing this more than strange behavior.

The french cursed the man mentally : no one was allowed to threaten her librarians on her watch ! She wanted to give him a piece of mind, aka show him how dragons like when people disrespect their charges just in front of them, but the thief stopped her by grabbing her hoodie. Fuck... She was going to get this motherfucker later...

Eve was berating Ezekiel one more time when Cassandra and Jacob walked back with the bad news : the girl wasn't remembering anything from the wolf attack. Then the red head proposed to find Jenkins so they could learn more about the magical book. And Ezekiel litteraly had to drag the french woman to keep her from tracking down the sherif.

"You can get him later, I promise. He whispered so she would follow the group without resistance. For now, we have a book to find."

Needless to say, seeing the grumpy Caretaker outside of the Annex was strange, but Nolwenn could get used to that easily. And he seemed really happy (in a Jenkins style) to find a vending machine.

"I adore this. He said, tapping his fingers on the machine's glass. It's like a miniature appartment building. And -he put a coin in and tapped some numbers- when you hit the right numbers, the occupant of your choice leaps to his death ! -he bend down to grab his chocolate bar- To become your snack.

-You don't get out much, do you ? Asked Eve speaking for all the rest of the group still watching the Caretaker and not saying anything.

-Ah, only when necessary. And the Libris Fabula goes for it. As long as it's being read, the stories will come to life.

-Any story ? Wondered Cassandra.

-At first, the stories already in the Book come to life. But when the Book gains power, the stories can be changed, new stories added... rewrite reality.

-Hmm. Reality. Mused Jacob. The shared yarn we agree to believe.

-You're a very odd cowboy. Commented Jenkins.

-It's what I've been told.

-And as the stories come to life, they become more powerful and more powerful, more people are swept in them... Entire towns... Entire nations..."

 _Please someone stop Jenkins before he write us an entire catastrophe movie !_ Pleaded Nolwenn internally.

"How big are we talking ?"

Thanks you Eve !

"What do you think caused the Black Death ? Interrogated Jenkins unamused.

-The yersinia pestis bacteria. Answered Cassandra immediatly.

-You're adorable. Smiled Jenkins briefly before going on. The Book's only limit to bring stories to life is that life has to come from somewhere."

This was sounding like some of Thomas' secrets rituals that no one in the town wanted to know about...

"So, it needs a power source to feed magic. Tried the red head.

-And the people who feed the story... -worried glance from the Colonel- They grow weak, they get sick, they die.

Pure Jenkins...

"So somewhere, in the records of this hospital...

-There is a pattern of people becoming ill for no reason.

If Eve was now finishing Jenkins' sentences, they were really in trouble. Those two were never on the same page, not without arguing and bickering until one of them had to step down (Jenkins most of the time, no one seemed to be able to out-argue the Colonel in the Library).

Seeing the approoving nod from the grumpy old man, Eve jumped into action and started giving commands :

"Good. You two : -she pointed Cassandra and Jenkins with her fingers- go through the records and if we can find Magic Patient Zero. Stone : you and I gonna hunt down that book.

-Alright. Answered Jacob, walking alongside her.

Ezekiel came closer to the vending machine and smirked to Nolwenn :

"Wanna see how to hack this thing ?

-I didn't know we could do that but sure. Show me."

He started tapping some numbers and an alarm went off, startling everyone -Nolwenn had nearly her wings and tail popped out- and coins started cascading from the machine toward the thiefs' feet.

"Ezekiel ? Called Baird. Just... Stay out of jail. Runt : make sure he doesn't get arrested."

Alright, Nolwenn Larcher : Guardian of the Library, baby-sitter of Ezekiel Jones...

A shiny coin fell from the machine and rolled away, the movement immediatly catching the frenchs'eyes.

Shiny !

Ezekiel just had the time to grab her by the hoodie but she ran after the moving shiny coin, litterally dragging him along.

"What the fuck, Nolwenn ?

-Shiny!"

This was more an excited trill than an actual word so he guessed it was more the dragons'instincts talking than the human. Maybe chasing shiny moving objects was a dragon thing...

"Your scales, Nolwenn !" He hissed.

He could see the black claws and ear-flaps as they were following the coin. How the staff could not spot them ?! No one was reacting to them moving around and running after a rolling coin. That was ridiculous ! And... Oh shit, the dragon tail...

"Shiny!"

Oh no... The best Ezekiel could do for now was to hold tight on the half-dragon and hope for the best. And how could no one spot them, seriously ?!

Finally, the coin stopped moving and fell flat on the ground. Ezekiel grabbed it and showed it to Nolwenn who was staring at it with her dragon eyes, waiting for it to flee again.

"Do you always chase shiny objects like that ? Snickered the thief.

-I can't help, it's dragon's instincts. We love to chase things. If it's shiny, we wants to chase it more. You should see the result with a laser pointer. Not pretty at all..."

Laser pointers, uh ? That was giving some future ideas for the thief...

"Hi." Spoke a weak voice nearby.

This time, the wings popped out.

"What are you doing here ? Asked the weak voice, again. Are you a dragon ?"

This was a child. A very sick-looking girl laying in an hospital bed, eating some jello. Ezekiel was the first to get himself back together :

"Ezekiel Jones : world class treasure hunter. This is Nolwenn Larcher : dragon guardian. And you are... ?

-Dying. Answered the child. -they paused at that- But it's okay : they let me choose my favorite jellow.

-Well, at least you have that for you.

-It took me a while..."

Nolwenn stopped listening at was looking around : they were in an hospital room. It was smelling like death, antiseptics and magic. Something magical was or had been here. The Book ? She started examinating the whole room and next time she knew, Ezekiel was teaching the girl how to pick locks and she learnt how to do it with flying colors. When he helped her back to the bed, they learnt something interresting : the child had fallen sick without warning one day and the doctors didn't know what was wrong with her, only that she was dying. That was really sad to know. But she seemed happy to chat with them. No one was allowed to visit her except the librarian who was coming regulary to read stories to her. And she really loved fairytales, and dragons since there was a nice one in the room sitting next to her. Ezekiel checked if he could find a book but nothing was in the small chest of drawers. After that, she asked to pet Nolwenn's scales on her face and tail before Ezekiel decided it was time to leave. He throw her the shiny coin for luck and Nolwenn promised to come back with something for her. Maybe a dragon claw or fang...

Ethan always kept her scales and claws when she was having her trimestrial shedding period. Something about using them for healing rituals or potions... She could easily get a claw and bring it back to the kid.

After getting her dragon feature completly under control and back into her body, the duo had to search for the rest of the team. They weren't in the hospital anymore. The town was weird in Nolwenn's eyes. Something was wrong and she could smell the others in the bar. They weren't that far away. Something unsafe was near... Wolves ? She wasn't sure : the magic here was becoming stronger and heavier.

"Your scales, Nolwenn. Don't scare the people !

-Sorry, it's just...

-Your dragon-self is picking weird things again ?

-Yes.

-Well, my thief-brain is picking things too. Something is really wrong with this town.

-Yes... Zekiel ? The kid in the hospital. She fell sick without warning and she is getting worse and no one knows why.

-Yes, like Jenkins and Eve were talking earlier and... Oh shit !

-We found the patient Zero ?

-Maybe. Surely even... Come on, let's find the others."

Luckily for them, they were at the bar where they had stolen the wolf earlier, except Jenkins who had visibly decided to go back at the Annex like the grumpy ermit he was.

"Wow, Cassandra has a lot of success, today. Joked Nolwenn. Look at the girls !

-It's called being a chicks-magnet, told Ezekiel grinning. And look at Stone : he's so jealous !

-He shouldn't : he can get himself a girlfriend easily if he just lifted his shirt off.

-He wouldn't dare. Not a gentlemany thing to do.

-And bar fights are gentle, maybe ?

-Not the same gentle. Barfights are Stone-gentle."

The two high-fived each-other and they rushed toward the rest of the group. Eve spotted them immediatly :

"Oh good, we need you to pick a lock in the library.

-Easy, but we have to go to the hospital first, tried the thief before being cut by Cassandra.

-No, there is no time. If the book is in the collection, we need to get it now."

Nolwenn paused : since when the red head was talking with such confidence and authority ? Something was wrong here.

"We couldn't find a pattern or people getting sick but that's because the Book wasn't strong enough yet. Maybe we can find it, and stop it before it gets strong enough to kill someone.

-The collection has been here for a few weeks, approved Jacob. Makes sense.

-No guys, listen... Tried Nolwenn before being backed up by Ezekiel.

-There is a kid in the hospital. She loves fairytales and she's sick. No one knows why. -He heard the french hiss and grabbed her hoodie by reflexe just in case.- She's the one we're gonna..."

The sherif stepped in and grabbed Jones' hands to immobilise him. Nolwenn tried to protect the librarian but Stone got a hold on her to keep her from attacking people in the bar.

"She's the one you should stay away from. Growled the sherif, making Ezekiel roll his eyes as the french guardian was showing some sharper than normal teeth and draconic eyes.

-Sheriff, what is this ? Asked Eve, not even remarking the subtle changes in her co-guardian.

-Your friend here, and his little accomplice -threatening growl from Nolwenn- broke in my daughter's hospital room. Bad enough they could get her sicker, but I also found her practicing lock-picking. Grrr... -Cassandra rolled her eyes at the man and his antics- I told you I could smell trouble...

-Jaimie is your kid ? Wondered Ezekiel sending a reassuring glance to Stone still holding the french guardian. Lucky me... But tell me sherif : how're you going to arrest me when... - he stepped aside and showed the unlocked handcuffs in his right hand- you can't even catch me."

The colonel Baird was very unamused by this and she decided to intervene :

"Sherif, you know you can't take him without charge."

The man tensed and huffed like a dissapointed predator, making himself taller andmore intimidating.

"He comes with me. The other one two. Or else...

-Or else what ? Taunted Ezekiel, silently pushing Jacob away from Nolwenn so the cowboy would unhand the french and let her move freely. Or else what, sherif ?"

The man's eyes glowed red and Nolwenn hissed : a threat ! He litteraly growled loudly and eyed the whole bar before talking with a guttural voice :

"Or I'll huff and I puff and I'll blow this whole bar !"

Everyone started running away and Ezekiel let the french woman go :

"Have fun with him."

She growled and showed her sharp fangs :

"Run and find the Book. I will keep him busy as much as I can."

He nodded and ran with the other. The sherif took a really profound inspiration and breathed out, making the windows shatter with the strenght of his breath. People were running away screaming. Some of them were hurt by the shattered glass or by some flying chairs. The Librarians and their main Guardian managed to get out unscathed and ran toward the town library while the french guardian was having the fight of the month against a full-grown man behaving like an alpha-male wolf.

"I will eat you !" Growled the sherif, showing his teeth to intimidate Nolwenn.

-Try to find better threats, would you, snarled the women, partially transformed and showing her fangs. A wolf can't win against a dragon."

He bit her multiple times, kicked her, tried to break her wings but she wasn't having any of it : her claws were dangerous, her fangs were deadly, her dragonskin a natural armor and her tail was strong. Yes, she was getting hurt in the process, but if she was going down, he was going in Hell with her.

A ferocious bite in his neck made him yelp in pain and he ran away from the bar, tail between legs.

"Weakling. Growled Nolwenn, licking the blood from her right-clawed hand. Stupid wolfs."

Her ears-flaps twitched : howlings. Wolf-howlings. A pack of wolves in the town. More threats. She growled when she heard the faintly voices of the panicked inhabitants of the town. They were attacking !

She shifted into a quadrupedal position and ran.

She couldn't find them. Where were they ? Where were the people ? Faint smell of blood... The sherif. She growled and followed the scent, her wings twitching on her back and the tail swinging slowly. She could shift into her full dragonskin if she wanted, but she feared she would be hunted by Eve and Jenkins if they saw her doing this, even if it was to save lives.

Why were they all hidden inside the library ? Where was Ezekiel ? What the... How many human wolves were here ?! She charged inside, only to find Eve with very long shiny blond hair sending heart-eyes to Cassandra.

"What the fuck, Eve ?! She roared. "We have a flock to protect for fuck's sake !"

Seriously, everything was wrong here ! The wolves -they were smelling and behaving like enraged wolves so...- were trying to kill the Librarians and the population and Ezekiel wasn't here ! Well... Knowing the thief, he probably had found a way to escape it and was certainly working on a solution. So, she had to buy him time. And for that, she had to fight the wolves.

It turned out it was one of the worst ideas made this week...

Cassandra tried to kill her, claiming she was the devil incarnate because of her dragon features. Eve screamed in fear ! She screamed. In. Fear. Normal-Eve Baird would never do that ! She hissed and flames showed themself from her mouth. Where the fuck did that come from ?! She had no fire ! Her fire was sealed ! She opened her mouth and vomited fire, scaring some wolves away but they came back growling and howling, ready to get blood. So, she couldn't trust the Librarians in the Library, Weird-Eve was useless and a whole pack of wolves. If Ezekiel was somewhere to fix this mess, it would be great if he could go faster !

Jacob fell on the floor, Eve too. Cassandra followed shortly. Nolwenn was fighting a wolf and two others were pouncing her. A wolf was nothing against a dragon, but a pack... Their sharper teeth were breaking the leather of her wings and there were too many of them !

"I refuse to get killed by a pack of hairless werewolves !" She roared, trying to claw her way out.

Something changed. The wolves' behaviors changed drastically. They were blind ! But they took back the fight and the french had to tail-whip one of them before he could stab Cassandra with a sharp broken stick.

Then Jacob stood up with glowing eyes and a low robotic voice.

What the hell ?!

He just punched the sherif and sent him flying on the ground.

Eve was suddently back to normal and kicking asses.

What ?! When... ?

Cassandra was using magic fire like she had been doing this her whole life.

What the f... !

Needless to say, the wolves ran away from the library and Nolwenn worked herself to shift back to full humanskin. She didn't want to be killed by robot-Jacob or witch-Cassandra or back-to-normal Eve. People cheered in the closed room near them. And they found the sherif, sitting on the floor between two book-shelves, surrounded by green jellow.

"I don't even where those come from." Spoke suddently the sherif eating one of these disgusting things.

What the... Well... Ezekiel did fix the mess.

And she had lost a claw during the fight... She grabbed it and stored it into her hoodie's pocket.

He turned out no one was remembering what happened during the fight. The sheriff was just remembering being in the bar with them then nothing. The population was in the same state : no memory from the whole fairytales-thing. Interresting...

Ezekiel made a triumphant arrival with an healthy Jaimie and an old book tucked under his arm.

"Jaimie ! Called the sherif, hugging the kid. How are you out of bed ?

-Jaimie's feeling a lot better. Right, kid ?

-Right, Dad. Answered the little girl. I am.

-This can't be real... Gasped the man before looking at Ezekiel suspiciously. Wait : what did you do ?

-I think it's one of the times where we say 'And they lived happily foverer after.' and we go on separate ways."

He seemed close to burst in tears and the Librarians decided to walk away. Nolwenn stopped :

"Hey, kiddo ! She called. Think fast."

She threw the dragon claw to the girl who caught back with a grin.

"It's a real one. Take care of it."

Jacob was overjoyed to find the new books on a desk in the Annex, and Nolwenn didn't even took time to chat with everyone in the Main Room. She needed a tea. A strong tea. And aspirine. And quiet.

A burp took her by surprise and a small flame went out her mouth.

Oops...

Well... She needed something agaisnt stomach burns too. Today had been a very weird day...

"Hey ! Nolwenn !"

She turned around to see Ezekiel standing proudly in the corridor behind her.

"Let's have some good tea together in the kitchen ? I'm sure Cassandra has baked something earlier and I'm quite hungry.

-Not pizza-hungry ?

-Not pizza-hungry. Just tea and biscuits-hungry."

Alright, tea and food in the Annex kitchen... She could do that.

"Still breathing fire ? Snickered the thief.

-Yes. It's boring. It's not my dragon fire and it burns the stomach.

-Wait, what's your dragon fire ?

-Like the nightfury fire.

-Oh god, I so want to see that !

-Give me really spicy food and watch."

He laughed :

"We should try when Jenkins is not in the same room as us."

Yeah, maybe... She smiled at the mental image of the grumpy Caretaker being knocked of his feet by one of her plasma shot. She would certainly be killed afterward but this would be worth it.


End file.
